How Edea Got Her Groove Back
by TheStockholmEffect
Summary: [Post-game true ending] I'm Edea Lee. I've friends I'd die for, and parents who love me. I'm slated to be the next ruler of Eternia. I'm rich, attractive... I have it all except I've got to do this one little thing that includes cleaning up the mess my Father made trying to save the world. Oh, and then there's Alternis but let's not go there. My life's a fashionaabluh mess, really.
1. Prologue

_Edea Lee has it all, except for maybe the company of the man who she abhors. But then, he was never a part of her world to begin with._

**So the TRUE ending to Bravely Default was a little ambiguous when it comes to Ringabel and where he ends up, and I wanted to expand on it, so here you go.**

**As it is, a HUGE spoiler alert for Bravely Default, especially when it comes to the TRUE ending. If you have not obtained this ending yet, please don't read it!**

**It goes without saying that I don't own Bravely Default and its lovely cast of characters. **

* * *

Edea had a habit of tapping her foot when she was excited and happy. For the first time in - how long had it been? She no longer kept count of time - a very long time, she felt like things were finally her way. Ouroboros had been defeated for good, and it was time to go home.

"I wonder if it's changed," she wondered aloud, helping Tiz carry the rest of the belongings onto Grandship. Sage Yulyana had warned them that if they didn't go through the portal in less than two hours, they would be stuck on this world.

It was a hard decision, but in the end, all four Warriors of Light had decided to go back to their original home. For Edea, it had been even harder. Swordmaster Kamiizumi was still alive here along with the rest of Eternia's best warriors. The only thing that was getting Edea through this decision was that Tiz, Agnès, and Ringabel would be going along with her.

"What's changed?" Tiz asked, as he hoisted a barrel into his arms.

"Our Luxendarc. I mean, now that Ouroboros is gone and the chasm is closed does that mean that time has reverted back to what it once was?" Edea threw a sack over her shoulder. "And what's in here anyway? Feels like bricks!"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Tiz said as they both wobbled onto Grandship. "I think this is the last of the load. Can you tell Ringabel as soon as we board that it's time to get into the portal? We've only got about an hour before it closes up, and I need to find Agnès and make sure she's okay."

"Not a problem," Edea responded, giving him a sly wink. "Go have some alone time with your girlfriend. Datz and Zatz and the Proprietress... are they all on?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tiz stammered, although his face was bright red. Edea chuckled; it was almost too easy to tease Tiz. He may be the most mature one of them all, Edea had to admit, but when it came to Agnès, he was so easy to read. When Tiz gathered himself, he added as if nothing happened, "They should be. I told them to head in about a half hour ago."

Edea nodded, and began to board the Grandship. At the top of the ramp, she was breathing heavily and dropped the sack on the floor, dragging an arm through her brow. Though there was a pleasant breeze whipping through what was once Norende, Edea had never entirely gotten over any non-Eternian weather. The thought of the cool snow, made her grin. _No place like home_, she thought to herself.

She surveyed the lower decks of Grandship, feeling a rush of last minute affection for the large ship. This had been her home for a long time and though she knew she was going to her real home, she wasn't willing to part with it just yet. Admittedly, the Grandship looked a little worse for wear now that it had survived through seven Holy Pillars, but she was confident that once they arrived in Eternia, she would see to it that Ringabel got the parts he needed to fix it.

Speaking of Ringabel... where was he? Edea glanced at The Drunken Pig, and decided to check in. The worst possible place Ringabel could be in right now would be in the tavern; he was the only one who could drive this ship.

She ran to the tavern and saw the Proprietress wiping at the countertop. The round woman's face broke into a grin. "Looking for someone? Datz, Zatz and Agnès are above deck."

"And Ringabel?"

In response, the gray-haired woman pointed to the tables toward the stairs above. "He's getting a quick bite in before we leave."

Edea thanked the woman before dashing up the stairs, thoroughly irritated. "Ringabel!" she snapped. Out of all days, the man just _had_ to pick today to slow the pace.

When she got to the top, she saw Ringabel at one of the booths with a basket of potato wedges with melted cheese on top. Next to him was a parfait with whipped cream piled so high, it almost doubled the whole height. A bright red maraschino cherry topped the whole thing. The thing seemed to be calling out to Edea, and she felt her stomach rumble.

Ringabel chewed on one of the potato wedges, his black eyes slinking to Edea almost purposefully. On most days that Edea had gotten to know him, his face was often animated. It had been extremely easy to read him; after all, all he ever thought about was girls. But in the past few weeks, especially after regaining his memory, Edea had noticed his silences were becoming more frequent. At first, she welcomed his quiet attitude with relief. But then she had almost started to miss it. Towards the end, she had grown uncomfortable about it.

Today, as she met his eyes, she couldn't tell what he was thinking about. Aside from his mouth which had begun to slow, he had grown still upon seeing her.

But only for a moment.

"My dear, you must simply join me!" he said, traces of his smirk growing on his face. He swallowed his bite and gestured to the food on the table.

"Can it, Ringabel! We've only got an hour before the portal closes. Don't you want to go home?" But even as she said the words, she slid into the booth opposite of him and grabbed the parfait.

His grin grew wider. "Of course, I do. But won't you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"All this?" He gestured around the tavern.

"The Grandship is coming with us, Ringabel. I'm sure I could swing by sometime and ask the Proprietress for a parfait," she snorted. She slid a spoonful of whipped cream into her mouth, reveling at the light texture and the sweetness of it. She sighed. "I think I'm in heaven." It was almost as good as Eternia's famous parfaits!

Ringabel studied her. "I'm not talking about the tavern." He hesitated for a moment. "I meant all of... _this_. Us four working together, on an adventure, traveling across the seas of Luxendarc?"

Edea put down her spoon and met Ringabel's eyes. It was eerie how sometimes he seemed to understand how she felt about all this. But then she smiled and spooned in another mouthful of whipped cream. "Well, I mean a little. But we're still going to have each other. Agnès and Tiz will be across the ocean, so it might be a little harder to visit them, but that doesn't mean we won't make the effort!"

"We?"

"Well, obviously! You might be a pain, Ringabel, but I meant what I said about living in Eternia. I'm sure Father will have a use for you after I explain everything about you. He pretty much treats Alternis as a son, so I'm sure he'd love to have you too. Just don't talk about girls around him, and be polite when he talks to you."

"I'm always polite," Ringabel responded almost indignantly. He swallowed the last bite of his potato wedges and began to wipe his mouth daintily with the cloth napkin, as though to prove his point. He waited for Edea to finish the rest of her parfait. "How was it?"

"Sweet," Edea said. "The Proprietress definitely knows her stuff." She watched the grin on his face grow and suddenly grew suspicious. "What? Is there whipped cream on my mouth?" She used her fist to wipe at anything on her mouth.

Ringabel stood up, drawing to his full height. "Would you consider this a date?"

Edea nearly coughed up her whole parfait she had eaten. "W-what? No!" She stood up too, glaring at him.

"But I paid for your meal, and it was only us two."

"Yeah, but it was only, like, fifteen minutes."

"A fifteen minute date is still a date," he said, his voice sounding satisfied. Ugh! Sometimes she couldn't stand that grin on his face.

"Whatever makes you happy."

He walked up close to her and her heart pounded. She wanted to shrink away, but instead she stood her ground, despite the fact that he was standing inches away from her, and he was staring directly down at her. Not for the first time, did Edea curse their height difference. She was taller than the average girl her age, but Ringabel almost stood a head taller than her. It rankled her nerves to know end to know that she spent a lot of time looking up at him.

"You don't scare me," she said, and wondered if it was the way her heart was beating that made her voice seem an octave higher than usual. Ringabel often did this, standing in close proximity with Edea, and even though she always made it a point to increase the distance between them or to tell him to scram, she always felt the blood in her body turn hot.

"I'm not trying to," he murmured, that maddening side smirk still on his face. He lifted his hand, and for one crazy moment, Edea thought he was going to use it to guide her head up into kissing him, but instead he grabbed her chin and used his thumb to swipe at the corner of her lip. It took everything in her to stay completely still. She held her breath and waited for him to lower his mouth to hers.

He didn't. Instead he took a step back and said, "There was some cream still left." He wiped his thumb on his trousers and his side smirk became kind. "Remember when you rescued me from the dungeon in Central Command?"

Edea nodded, not trusting herself to speak, waiting for her heart to stop pounding so furiously. It was the first time - and only time - Edea had ever entertained the idea of Ringabel becoming her boyfriend out loud. Ringabel had grown flustered and shocked and it was then that Edea had realized he hadn't much experience with girls in the first place. It had been slightly endearing to her, but mostly hilarious when he hadn't the slightest clue what do do.

"Well, I know this isn't romantic, or perfect or ideal, but I do hope you know how much it meant to me just to have your company here."

He seemed quite serious when he said it, and Edea saw a little bit of Alternis Dim inside him. She bit her lip. My _Alternis is dead_, she reminded herself. There was no way he had survived that fall down Grandship in her world. But Ringabel was still very much here and in that moment, Edea found herself not so repulsed by thinking about the future they'd spend together.

"I know," she responded cheerfully. _And I enjoyed yours too_. "Anyway, Tiz said you should start heading for the portals."

He nodded once. "Of course."

She followed him outside and up to where everybody else was waiting, thinking back to the moment he'd stepped so close to her. She touched the edge of her lip and wondered why it burned. She stared at the back of Ringabel's blond head and couldn't help the smile that graced her features. When it all came down to it, she was... happy.

"Took you two long enough," Tiz said, when they reached helm. "It's time to go Ringabel!"

"Of course," he said. He pressed a few buttons, cranked a few levers, and gripped the helm tightly with both hands as Grandship took off.

Edea watched Agnès struggle to find her footing and Tiz grip her shoulders to steady her, her heart suddenly aching. This would be the last time they would be together for a long time. She knew they all had their own duties. Agnès was the only living vestal, Tiz had Norende, she was in line for running Eternia next and Ringabel would probably be Father's bodyguard. She knew that they wouldn't be like this again.

The ship was roaring with effort as it lifted off and began to fly towards the portal. Feeling like her heart would burst if she didn't say anything at this point she yelled over the noise, "Guys, I think we should... agree on something."

Tiz raised an eyebrow and Agnès asked, "What would you want to do?"

"Let's make a promise that in six months we meet up, no matter what happens!" Her eyes began to blur, and she realized she was crying. _Damn it, it's not like me to get sentimental! I'm Braev Lee's daughter!_ "You're the best friends I've ever had."

Agnès was silent as she regarded Edea. Then at last, she put her arms around Edea. "And you are all the dearest friends, the only friends aside from Olivia, that I would willingly die for. Tiz, Ringabel, let's do it!"

Edea was surprised when Agnès pulled Edea and Tiz into a group hug, and when Edea pulled back, she was relieved to find that she wasn't the only one with wet eyes. Agnès was fully sobbing, and even Tiz looked like tears were threatening to fall.

_I guess it wasn't just me_. She looked at Ringabel's back and touched his shoulder. "Promise me?"

He didn't answer, concentrating intently on Grandship's progress as he navigated through each world's portal. When they finally reached their world, he pulled a lever harshly and Edea nearly collided into him. Thoroughly annoyed at the Ringabel's handling of the ship, she took a deep breath and tried not to curse him out. Normally, he was really good at handling the ship. When she regained her bearings, she turned around, her hair whipping behind her to see Tiz and Agnès sprawled over each other giggling nervously at their close proximity.

_They're so cute it nearly makes me puke!_ Edea thought to herself.

"We've arrived at your world," Ringabel announced. Edea's heart ached in anticipation as she ran towards the railing to look at the bright, clear skies. _Home_...

"It's so beautiful outside," she sighed to herself. A breeze riffled through her hair, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd appreciated flying on a ship. She had always taken flying on the Eschalot and with the Sky Knights for granted.

When she turned around, she saw Ringabel staring at her, his expression startlingly intense. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was slouched against the helm. Caught looking, he ran a gloved hand over his face, and turned away from her. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking the Eschalot."

Edea was confused. She'd been planning on granting him all of Grandship, now that its people had left and showed no plans to come back. But if he wanted the Eschalot too, she would have to talk to Father first. "Um, sure. You can have Grandship if you want too, you know."

His back was still turned to her as he pulled another lever, and Grandship began its descent. "Why would I take Grandship? You need to pilot back to Eternia, Ancheim and Caldisla."

She wasn't following, but a thread of ice had started to weave itself inside her, making her numb. "What are you prattling on about, Ringabel?" she snapped.

With a great lurch, Grandship finally sank into the waters. Once again, the landing was rough and this time Edea actually lost her footing, landing on her butt. Ringabel turned around, and reached a hand out to her. She grasped it, and he pulled her up. "Ringabel, what do you-"

"Hurry. I haven't the time." He tugged her along and she felt her cheeks grow warm at his holding her hand. It was ridiculous, really. Both of them were wearing gloves, so they weren't actually touching. And there were so many times where she'd grabbed _his_ hand and pulled him along, and there were many other times where he had held her hand before asking her out on a date. But this time, it was different, she decided and she didn't know what precisely it was, but she followed him.

When they got to the part of the ship that held the Eschalot, Ringabel turned around. "This is where I say good bye."

Edea felt her blood still at these words. "Ringabel..."

He held a hand up to silence her, and the gesture was so authoritative, that it actually worked on her. She'd never been dismissed by Ringabel in such an abrupt manner before.

Luckily, Agnès wasn't so cowed. "Ringabel, what is the meaning of this? Are you not coming with us?"

Ringabel's face softened as he faced her. "It's been... I can't begin to describe how much the time I spent with you three has meant to me. I will never forget you all, but as you all know I don't truly belong here."

Edea's throat constricted. The blood drained from her face and she realized she was still holding his hand. She wrenched her hand away from him. She was using unnecessary force, as his grip on her was gentle, but she didn't care. "You can't do this..."

Ringabel still wasn't looking at her. "My time as Ringabel is over. I need to go back to _my_ world, and become the man I was before Ringabel. I need to redeem myself and protect all of you from the previous world."

Edea felt herself grow unexpectedly angry. "No. You _can't_ do that. I'm giving you a home in Eternia. You're supposed to stay in Eternia."

"I don't belong here, Edea."

"Yes, you do! You do. You belong here with me!" The words slipped out of her mouth before she had time to reconsider her words.

A shadow of that old maddening smirk came back on his face. "Why Edea, I knew all along that you had feelings for me."

Too late, she realized she had said 'me' instead of 'us' and she sought to rectify that mistake. "I meant with us! You belong with us!" But she was furious that he had the gall to smile at her like that, like this was all a joke. Nothing about this was a joke!

Tiz and Agnès exchanged glances before Tiz turned to Ringabel. "I'm not going to try and stop you, Ringabel. If you feel like this is what you have to do, then... We understand." He grabbed Ringabel's hand and clenched it tightly. "I'll miss you."

"And I, you." Ringabel said with a solemn face.

"Take care of yourself," Agnès said, her cheeks stained with tears. She was usually a lot more reserved but right now she pulled him into a fierce hug and dashed away before she could break down in front of him.

That left Edea and Ringabel. A full gust of wind blew through Edea's hair, nearly making her stumble backward. "Nice sailing conditions," he said.

"Shut up," she growled, and for the first time he flinched.

"Edea..."

"Don't. Say. My. Name."

He was quiet as he watched her face redden. She glared at him for a full minute before she decided to speak. "You know, out of everyone here, you annoyed me the most. I couldn't fathom why you were even with us. You were dead weight. You were useless. It would have been better if you just dropped the journal here because that was the only thing that helped us at all. You with your fucking memory problems could not stop the problem from exacerbating. You were useless. Tiz was the leader, Agnès was the vestal and I helped us get into Eternia, but all you did was flirt and woo women in front of me. You're a shame to us and I hate you."

Ringabel bowed his head, and she was even more furious that his face seemed deadly still. Nothing she said was impacting him and she felt an uncomfortable restlessness overcome her, making her go crazy. "Then," he said softly. "It shouldn't matter that I leave to you. I must right my wrongs."

"Why can't you right the wrongs you've made here? You've certainly made enough of them."

He sighed through his nose. "I won't tolerate this abuse, Edea, even if it is well deserved. Goodbye." He walked towards the Eschalot, and had just climbed in when she spoke again. "Don't go, Ringabel. I'm serious. Please don't go." She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she'd said please, that she was _begging_.

Edea Lee did not beg.

Yet here she was, running after him, grabbing onto his arm even as he was unhooking the ropes that anchored the Eschalot to Grandship. "If you refuse to stay, please take me with you!" Under any other circumstances, Edea would have been ashamed. She certainly felt ashamed for saying them out loud. She wasn't the kind of girl who chased boys and shirked her duties for them. This wasn't her, and yet...

"Edea, listen to me." He slid his hands up her arms until they slid around her shoulders. He caressed them, giving her a tender look. "I'm with you, I'll always be with you. My existence is only to the Lee's. I will be here for you, just in another world. You cannot abandon your duties here. You and I both know that."

He was right, of course. She couldn't, but right now, she couldn't see reason to it. "I..." the words caught in her throat and died. Instead, she said, "I understand." The words were stiff and clearly said she did not understand at all.

He smiled sadly. "I love you and I mean it." He drew her to him and for the second time that day, she wondered if he would kiss her on the mouth but he didn't. Instead he pressed his lips, soft and warm against her forehead, hard. And then he pulled away from her, and her world.

She didn't try to stop him.

* * *

**Originally intended this as a one-shot, but I'm not sure if I should expand on it. I had a few ideas as to how this would pan out. I had a few ideas but... eh, we'll see. Please review! This is totally not edited, so I apologize in advance if there are spelling errors and I definitely wouldn't mind if you pointed them out to me.**


	2. The Choice to Forget

_My name is Edea Lee. I have friends I would die for, and parents who I now have won the respect of. I am slated to become the next ruler of Eternia, Luxendarc's most powerful kingdom. I have it all, I guess, except for one man who I thought I couldn't stand. I suppose you could say he left me... for myself. And I won't be getting him back._

**So, since I got a positive reaction to the one-shot, I decided to expand on what happens after everything. I did write the one-shot in third person, but from now on it'll be in first-person from Edea's point of view. So this will be mostly be about her. Will Ringabel ever make an appearance? Haha, um, well I haven't made my mind up about it yet! We'll see.**

**It goes without saying that I don't own Bravely Default and its lovely cast of characters. **

* * *

I was absentmindedly spooning some of the parfait into my mouth when Father arrived. I immediately popped the spoon out of my mouth and stood up immediately, knocking my chair back in the process. Not exactly my finest moment but Father despised languidness and laziness in his daughter.

Mother didn't mind as much. She was easy to please, and therefore, even though I loved her to bits I didn't think as much about her as I did Father. I know it sounds kind of crazy and uncaring, that I don't pay _as_ much attention as I should towards somebody who loves me unconditionally and, to boot, is weaker, but there's the truth.

But Father is a challenge. I've always strived to meet his ideals, and boy were they hard to live up to.

Which was why when I saw him, everything about my demeanor shifted."Father," I said as respectfully as I could, trying to mask the apprehension I felt. It's stupid that I should feel this way, even after everything I learned about him from the gossipmongers in Eternia to the journals in the Earth Temple.

"Hello, Edea," he nodded at me and heavily sat down at the breakfast table, making the utensils and plates flinch in their spots.

"Braev, please be gentle. Just yesterday you knocked over a glass," Mother said, her voice serene and warm.

"Apologies." He sounded like he meant it and started piling up food into his plate. Warily, I sat back down and began to slowly spoon bits of cream back into my mouth, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

After we reached our world, Agnès and Tiz had headed back Ancheim and Caldisla respectively. Tiz had mumbled something about further construction in Norende and righting wrongs while Agnès said that she needed to take care of the Wind Crystal first.

On the other hand, I had meekly gone back to Father and explained to him and Mother everything that had happened since I left and they said they understood. A strange understanding of sorts had come between Father and I since. I couldn't tell if he respected me or couldn't stand me because I hadn't listened to him. Either way, he had told me to take charge of Eternia until he fully recovered from the injuries that we had given him. I felt guilty about this. Lord DeRosso had said he would never wield a sword and that had been my fault. If only I had listened...

...It seemed I had learned my lesson too late.

Ever since then, I'd been learning the ropes and making the decisions for Eternia and let me tell you, it was utterly _boring_.

I heard more complaints from the people than I ever would in my entire life! Cases were made on whether or not taxes should be lowered or made higher, compensations for the war efforts as well. For every problem I thought I solved decently, there were five more cases that popped up _because_ of my decisions. Mother praised, advised me and reassured me, but I felt like I was drowning, failing.

I would never let Father know that though. I'd already put him through so much.

So I finished my parfait, and grabbed a cheese danish while Father counseled me on today's events, trying not to sleep at the table.

It wasn't like what Father was saying was boring me (though it _was_ boring) it was that ever since I'd come to my world and had been separated from Tiz and Agnès, I'd started having nightmares. At first, it was about Ouroboros and Airy. Sometimes I'd hear screams from the worlds that had been annihilated by Ouroboros, which haunted me the most. Other times it was seeing Airy in all her forms. Cute yet nagging Airy, looking deceptively harmless with her winking silvery hair and liquid black eyes. Then the insect-like Airy with her greasy, white hair spilling out and her multitudes of legs she stood upon. And her fully insectoid version and lastly, her in her most beautiful, yet dangerous and evil form. Her last form's eyes still sent chills up my spine. They were the eyes I'd gotten acquainted with throughout multiple worlds, but with an unflinching deadly stillness that bespoke of chaos. I tried not to think about those eyes that much because in my nightmares, every time I looked into those shiny, wet, dead eyes I saw my own reflection.

I had never been really close with Airy, nor had particularly liked her as much as Agnès did, but her betrayal was still a huge shock to me. I wondered how Agnès had dealt with it... she had to have been worse off than I.

But these nightmares sometimes always dissolved into something I thought about constantly - _Him_. I tried not to, of course. And after I told Father and Mother what happened, I never spoke his name again. But he always spoke mine in my dreams. In my dreams, he would thread his fingers through my hair and caress the back of my neck. He would say my name with such reverence, it was like it was a prayer for him. In these dreams, I could smell him and my body would ache because he would say, "Goodbye, Edea."

And leave. Leave me all over again. To relive that moment was an even bigger betrayal than what had Airy had done because I _felt_ it more.

I told myself it wasn't his fault, that he had to do what he must, but it still sucked. A lot.

"Edea, are you listening to me?" Father rumbled, sounding impatient.

"Hm? Oh yes, Father," I lied. I sat up a little straighter in my chair, and tried to look attentive.

"Okay, so then I would like you to greet him at the gates of the village. I requested that he be your bodyguard, from now on."

"Who?" I asked, biting into my danish and trying to get lost in the sweet flavor.

"Alternis Dim."

I coughed up my danish.

"I assumed he died," I said, and a few seconds later, I realized how tactless I sounded. Mother looked scandalized at my choice of words and Father gave me a disapproving look so I hastily amended, "I hadn't heard news of him since I came back."

I frowned; it was true, I hadn't. If Alternis _was_ alive, surely he would have asked for me? Alternis usually sought me out, rather than the other way around. It had been nearly two weeks since my return, and practically everybody else in Eternia knew of my arrival so there wasn't a chance that Alternis was dead or really even unconscious, considering he was to be my bodyguard.

My bodyguard...

"Wait, my bodyguard?" I choked out. I couldn't help but drop my danish, and feel the blood drain out of my face. "This is preposterous. He's always been your bodyguard, Father! And you need one now more than ever, now that you can no longer wield a sword! I can take care of myself besides-"

"Silence, Edea," Father interrupted, and although his deep voice was curt, it didn't seem angry or even mildly irritated. "As I was saying, I'm relieving you from your duties as Eternia's ruler for the time being for a very important mission I have for you. Your mother and I shall be taking over Eternia's rule." I was less than enthusiastic about his last bit of news. Mother was always frail, and father now was too. Between both of their maimed forms, I didn't know how well their presences would inspire Eternia to believe that they were powerful and robust leaders.

But important mission? I perked up. Surely there would be blood, and fights and anything but awfully boring politics...

"I would have you and Alternis join that Wind Vestal of yours. I hear she is about to visit each major region to find a new vestal."

"Agnès," I corrected automatically, wondering how Father still refused to call the Wind Vestal by her name even after I told him everything. Suddenly, I was apprehensive. The last time Father had counseled me to find her, I had ended up betraying not only him, but all of Eternia, which also included the deaths of many of my friends at my own hand. With a sudden pang in my heart, I thought of Artemia, Einheria and Mephilia as well as Swordmaster Kamiizumi.

"Yes," he said after a pause, as if he wasn't fond of being corrected. "Her. As you are well aware, Eternia's only remaining ally is Florem. Our relationship is tenuous at best with them, ever since that blasted DeRosa tried to make a profit off their most sacred creatures. Though their citizens don't seem to care much about spiritual nature that the Florie fairies destruction or the killings of the Orochi, their Matriarch does, and she is hesitant to reignite an alliance. It doesn't help that Victoria killed Olivia.

"We still have a long way to go in reforging our alliances with Eisenberg, Ancheim and Caldisla. That is why I need you now more than ever."

"Me?" I squeaked. I couldn't see how we could reforge any sort of alliance with Eisenberg or Caldisla. Ancheim, maybe, since Agnès was loved by all its people. I was sure it wouldn't take a lot on her part to appeal to her people. Caldisla was still reeling from Eternia's skirmishes. I was sure that the King would not forgive us so easily for killing Owen. I hoped Tiz might be able to appeal there. But the hardest would undoubtedly be Eisenberg. It would be impossible to establish any sort of alliance with them, especially after Qada laid waste to most of their land.

"I would not ask you of this job, if I did not think you most capable of it. It is true that most of Luxendarc does not know Eternia. We are a region shrouded in the heavens, and not many of us leave this place. You are perhaps one of the few who has actually aided these regions, and you are my daughter. Of all of us, you are most suited to this job."

I was touched by his words to the point where I could not say anything. Father hadn't commanded me; he had _asked_ me. That never happened. If he ever paid attention to me, it was only to command me to go through further training or to go to the Sky Knights, like last time. Him asking me?

And I also realized that he was right. My travels to Caldisla, Florem, Ancheim and Eisenberg had gotten me acquainted to many other cultures. People knew me, and respected me for choosing them over my own home country. It would just be a lot harder if I went and, this time I was going for the interests of _my _country. Would they listen to me then, when they realized I had aligned myself with my father?

Briefly I thought about what Agnès would do. Undoubtedly, she would understand now that she knew what Father was trying to prevent all along. She would be for it. I almost imagined her voice, gentle, yet full of purpose. _"You have a duty to fulfill to your own people, Edea_." I thought she'd say. She was all about duty, after all.

And Tiz? I thought about what he might say. Gentle Tiz, never stepping on each other's beliefs. I conjured up his face as best as I could. What would Tiz say? _"I think you should... do what you think is best, Edea. Do you think it would help?_"Yeah, I did. In my travels I knew that Eternia was far more advanced than the rest of the kingdoms. All regions would benefit from the way they ran things, I was sure of it. And in exchange, I knew that Eternia could learn a _lot_ from Eisenberg, Caldisla, Florem and Ancheim.

As if I didn't need to think about it, _his_ voice echoed in my head and my heart almost shattered at the way he usually sounded so annoyingly charming, as if he were putting on a show. _"I don't know about you, but I'd be in it for all the girls."_ I almost laughed out loud, before growing sober. _"Is it what would make you happy?"_

I bit my lip and shoved that thought aside. He wouldn't say that. He didn't care about my happiness, I thought savagely. If he did he would have stayed. The pain was too unbearable, now that I was thinking about him. No amount of parfaits would cure the bitterness I felt.

Deep down, I knew it wasn't his fault at all. He had a life before he met me, and it was clear that the Edea in his world needed him more than I did. She probably was far more gracious and charming to him, for him to make the decision to stay behind with her. I couldn't help but hate her... or me. Whatever it was, I couldn't help but despise her. It sounded silly to be jealous of another version of myself, but there it was.

I needed some way to forget Ringabel, I realized, which cinched my decision. I needed to busy my mind. I took a deep breath and looked at Father square in the eye so that he could see the seriousness in my eyes.

"Well, Edea?"

"I'll do it."

* * *

**So as I said before, this was originally intended as a one-shot, but now I'm expanding on it. I'm not entirely sure where this'll go. Perhaps Edea will let me know how it unfolds ;)**

**In any case, tell me what you think, drop a review if you like. Thanks for reading! (This chapter too, I haven't edited... ;_; I apologize for any errors. Maybe once I'm done, I'll go back and catch 'em all and be an Error Master! Or something...)**

**-SE**


	3. Take Off

_My name is Edea Lee. I have friends I would die for, and parents who I now have won the respect of. I am slated to become the next ruler of Eternia, Luxendarc's most powerful kingdom. I have it all, I guess, except for one man who I thought I couldn't stand. I suppose you could say he left me... for myself. And I won't be getting him back._

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You all rock!**

**It goes without saying that I don't own Bravely Default and its lovely cast of characters. **

* * *

I was thinking about Ancheim when I finished packing. Out of all regions, Ancheim's climate was especially harsh on me. I had grown up in a place where it was perpetually cold and snowy; Ancheim was hot and dry and sand tended to cling to _everything_ which tended to be a problem if you wanted to show a bit of skin. Because of that, I made sure to pack loose, light clothing that covered most of my body. I also decided to forgo my spell fencing costume; the only one in our group who had shown any sort of affinity to it had been Tiz which was strange. I was an expert at the blade and bow, and my black magic skills were probably the best among the four of us, but if I put them together it ended up being a disaster. I fondly looked back at the times where I accidentally ended up shooting a poison arrow at Ringabel.

Ringabel...

The few times I _had_ worn it, it had been to see Ringabel's expression. I confess, I was selfishly addicted to rendering him speechless. It was always amusing to see Ringabel shocked, but shocked to silence by me invoked the deepest feeling of self-worth and satisfaction.

It was useless now; the spell fencer's costume only reminded me of him more than ever. It had been why I ultimately left it behind. I also wanted to leave behind the Bravo Bikini, but Mother asked me to take it with me. "You never know what Florem Beauty Contests you could win with this." Despite my protests, she ended up putting it in my suitcase anyway with a wink.

I knew she meant it for the best; though she never really brought up the subject of Ringabel, I suspected that she knew how much I cared about him and how I felt about him. She never let on, but I sometimes caught her looking at me when she thought I wasn't aware of her. The looks she gave me were pitying, which was why I chose to ignore them; I hated when people pitied me. It was probably why these past few weeks we'd been together, she had spent with me, choosing to skip on her medical examinations as much as possible. We'd spent a lot of time together which was really nice, and put my mind off Ringabel admittedly, but when night came and I was alone in my room, my thoughts always tended to drift back to him. I was relieved when the day finally arrived where it was time to set a course for Ancheim.

Now everybody was ready to board the ship. Father had allowed us a Sky Ship which I had named The Eschalot. And why not? _He_ had taken the old one.

I gripped the railing of the ship, watching my new crew bustle about. I couldn't help but think about Ominas Crowe. He had been with me last time I made this journey; now he was dead. I pressed my lips together tightly and tried not to think too much about him. It was true that out of all the people I'd killed that I knew, his was one of the few I'd felt least guilty about; in all the worlds, he never seemed sympathetic, only crazier and crazier.

But from time to time, he still managed to creep into my thoughts. I shoved him aside for a minute to appreciate the view.

"Edea," I heard Father say. "Everything seems to be coming along well. I don't think I need to stress to you how important this mission is."

I turned around, and had to crane my neck to look at his face. His towering height cast a shadow over my entire body. Everything about Father was intimidating; he was like a wall that was impossible to get through. Ever since Tiz, Agnès, Ringabel and I had injured him, he needed to rely on a walking stick but it didn't make him any less formidable. "I understand. I'll do my best. But, um, why are you here, if I may ask?"

Father looked surprised. "I wanted to see you off."

Now _I_ was surprised. He wanted to see _me_ off? That was... new. I was still trying to get used to his sudden interest in me. For a moment, I didn't know what to say and I didn't even know if I _could_; my throat had suddenly seized up. "Father..." I said, and was ashamed when my voice cracked.

He suddenly seemed embarrassed as well. "Well, goodbye then. I expect I will see you soon after the year is over."

Oh, yeah. I'd almost forgotten that our excursion would take about a year, if all went well. I felt like I'd only _just_ seen him again for a short while and now I was leaving him again. How had I gone from living my whole life in Eternia, to traveling to different regions in different dimensions? "I will return, Father. And when I do, I hope I can be somebody you can be proud of. I will accomplish my mission." I was strongly reminded of my first promises to Father, and how I'd broken that last promise.

His expression was unusually gentle as he regarded me. Maybe he was thinking back to the same memory that I was. "I know."

I felt the words flare up, heating the very core of my soul. It was Father's faith in me that reignited my purpose here; I discovered that I really needed to hear those simple few words to make my self-confidence go up.

"Edea, I'm sorry I haven't told you how much I lo-"

"Lord Marshal!" a voice crisply addressed Father, as if through a heavy helmet, interrupting what he had been just about to say.

_The damn nerve!_ I thought heatedly, looking for the perpetrator. Because I was pretty sure he'd interrupted Father when he'd just been about to say he loved me. I couldn't even remember a time dear ol' Dad used that word on me.

My glare settled on a Dark Knight, and my heart momentarily skidded to a halt.

Alternis Dim.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. That damnable helm of his blocked his face, of course. Perhaps it was for the best. I didn't think I was ready to see how angry he was at me.

"What is it, Alternis?" Father asked, once Alternis reached us and performed a perfect bow. Despite myself, I couldn't help but internally groan. Alternis Dim was always such a suck up to Father which annoyed me since Father seemed to pay far more attention to him than me. I know I shouldn't, but I'd always felt a sort of distant jealousy towards Alternis when I actually thought about him, which was honestly, not that much.

His tone seemed normal as he talked. "Your Council meeting is about to start and I was asked to find you. As it is, we are ready to take off soon so I apologize but your good byes with your daughter should probably be wrapped up soon."

"Thank you," Father told him, before turning to me, his expression no longer gentle, but back to normal. "Goodbye then. See you next year."

And with that, he turned around and was gone. I watched his massive frame get smaller and smaller and for one horrible minute, I almost lost my nerve and wanted to scream at him to come back, to stay with me, that I _needed _him. But I swallowed these words at the last possible second, swallowed all my tears. I hated being so needy. I had to stop being so emotional towards everybody. _This was a problem with Ringabel and now it's a problem with Father! Get your grip together!_

I turned away from the boarding dock, steeling myself to throw on a face of leadership, a face that inspired confidence, a face that was looking directly at...

Alternis.

My fingers went cold, and my mind went blank momentarily. Why was he still standing there? I tried to mask the awkwardness I felt by adopting a neutral expression on my face. What was I supposed to say to a guy that I practically knocked to his death as he was proposing to me?

The truth was, I felt like Alternis was both a stranger and somebody I'd known my whole life. Yes, we'd grown up as children together. But he'd left at an early age, eager to train to become a Dark Knight and eventually ended up on the Council of Six. I? I'd been shipped off to Master Kamiizumi who didn't live nearby and trained in the higher mountains. I'd spent years there in solitude with Einheria, his pupils and him. When I returned, Alternis was already a Dark Knight and always kept that damn armor on, claiming that an attack on Father could _always_ happen. I remember him keeping that helmet on dutifully, until he retired to his quarters.

And truthfully? Well, I never really thought of him as interesting as he had apparently found _me_. I mean, sure, when I was like, six, I probably had a crush on him. But my training in the mountains with Master Kamiizumi led me to forget about him, and by the time I returned he had turned into this duty-bound, boring guy who only seemed interested in climbing the ranks, and Father. And sure, he'd spoken to me, and I'd responded graciously as the daughter of the Lord Marshal is expected to do, but honestly? I didn't think he'd _propose _to me. I hadn't even seen his face in a long time! I mean, wouldn't you want to see a person's face before you married them?!

It was a question that Agnès had relentlessly pestered me with after we figured out that Alternis and Ringabel had the same face. "How couldn't you know Ringabel looks exactly like Alternis?"

And the stupid, dumb answer was that I hadn't seen Alternis's face in a long time. When he was a boy, his hair had been more golden, than silver. His skin color back then was also more tanned, a result of living homeless in Florem whose climate was more tropical. Eternia had chilled his features, he had lost the baby fat, and had become far leaner and taller. He had completely changed in looks.

If only I'd paid more attention to Alternis, I thought now, staring at his armor. If I'd told him to take that stupid helmet off, we could have saved our worlds a lot easier. I mean, if we puzzled it out that Ringabel was actually Alternis, we could have saved a _lot_ of time, I bet.

And yeah, I felt guilty too. All of Alternis's troubles lately had to have been because of me. I'd rejected him multiple times without thinking how intensely he must have felt towards me, I'd kicked him off a ship that was airborne thousands of feet, and now he was forced to be with me. I needed to start showing him more respect.

The only way to do that was to apologize and get this whole awkward business out of the way. And since I was Edea, this was going to be hard. Edea Lee, asking for forgiveness to somebody who wasn't Agnès or her own parents? That never happened.

I took a deep breath. "Alternis, um, I wanted to..." I wanted to what? Apologize? I felt really stupid. "Um, I wanted to talk about... well, what happened on that-"

"This is for you," he said in a curt voice, interrupting me. He jabbed his hand out to me and I saw an envelope in his armored hands. Mother's loopy handwriting was on the front and she'd written my name. It was probably a note apologizing for not being here to see me off. I had insisted she stay in the hospital; her health had taken a turn for the worse after skipping all her medical examinations.

Hesitantly, I took it, taking care not to brush my fingers against his, which was ridiculous as I was wearing gloves and he was wearing his usual gauntlets. "Um, thank you." I said, my cheeks burning at his interruption. I decided to begin anew. "So ah, um, as I was saying earlier, I wanted to talk about what happened on Grandship."

"Can it wait?" he asked, the same curtness in his voice. His damn helmet made it impossible to know what he was thinking, but I suspected he wasn't very pleased to see me. And why would he? He was probably very angry. "I've got a ship to fly."

He turned away, without waiting to be dismissed, his metal armor making clanking sounds against the wooden plank. Bewildered, I stared after him a moment, shocked that he'd left.

Then I grew angry. How dare he ignore me?! I slammed my boots against the wooden planks as I hurried after him to catch up.

"No, it can't," I said, as we walked. Once I caught up with him, was it my imagination or had he started to pick up the pace? Was he avoiding _me_? Annoyed, I matched his pace. "I wanted to talk about Grandship and I wanted to apologize for pushing you off."

He grabbed the helm of the ship. "You don't have to apologize for that. I stumbled off on my own." Which was sort of the truth. The ship was shaking as bad as it was, and Alternis had been leaning against the railing when he fell.

"Yes, but..."

He finally faced me, his helmet making it impossible to read him. "Edea, you're bothering me. I can't fly this ship with you prattling on about things I really could not care less about. Please leave."

He said it in a carefully guarded voice that bordered on slight frostiness. Between the rush of the sea and the rest of the crew that was bustling about, I didn't think anybody heard him rebuff me in such a way, but I still felt like everything stilled at his words. Shame crept up, boiling hot up my wrists to my neck and my face. I couldn't believe this... I couldn't believe he was shutting me out!

Alternis never shut me out!

I expected the enormity of my shock to eventually give way to anger; that was usually how I reacted to everything, after all. Anger, recklessness, that was usually how everybody described me if they wanted to be less than charitable.

I didn't expect hurt. But that's what I felt immediately, and it didn't feel good at all. I wasn't about to let him see that his reply hurt me a lot more than I'd expected it to. "Okay, sure," I said, trying to inject nonchalance into my voice. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy flying the ship. Maybe we can catch up another time? See you later." I said it all in a rush, and quickly bounded away from him before I could crumble.

By the time I reached my cabin, the Eschalot had just started to rise into the air. Normally, I would have loved to watch the take-off. To feel the wind comb and caress my hair and to laugh at the freedom I felt in the open skies. But instead, I'd holed myself up in my cabin and felt a wave of loneliness, deep and terrible wash over me.

I began to count the minutes until I could see Agnès again.

* * *

**So that ends chapter two! As always, I appreciate reviews, favs, follows to show that you like the story!**

**So far the pace is a tiny bit slow... in fact, I don't think we'll meet Agnès until the chapter after the next or possibly the one after that! And Tiz won't come until much later, I'm afraid. But I hope you will all be patient with me. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-SE**


	4. Navigation

_My name is Edea Lee. I have friends I would die for, and parents who I now have won the respect of. I am slated to become the next ruler of Eternia, Luxendarc's most powerful kingdom. I have it all, I guess, except for one man who I thought I couldn't stand. I suppose you could say he left me... for myself. And I won't be getting him back._

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys so much! For all the Americans, I hope you had a wonderful fourth of July! And for Muslims, Ramadan kareem! **

* * *

It took a week to get to Ancheim on the Eschalot and I spent three of those days largely avoiding Alternis. I would only go on deck, when I was sure he was on break which was during lunch and night time, when his first mate took over the helm. My memorization of his strict schedule was probably the most I'd ever paid attention to him in my entire life, aside from when fought us on Grandship. I felt weird doing all this all of a sudden, but then I'd never really gotten into such an awkward position with Alternis in the first place.

I know avoiding him wasn't the best thing to do, and I felt the cowardice of my actions every single day. I wasn't the kind of person who shied away from confrontations, but this was because I usually knew how to respond in situations and tended to do so immediately on instinct. With Alternis, it was difficult. I didn't know what to say or do when I saw him. He wasn't black or white in this case, and I wasn't sure exactly what color to categorize him in, let alone understand what that color would even mean.

I couldn't avoid him during breakfast in the mess hall though. Breakfast was only open from seven to eight for the first shift, and the cook was adamant about cleaning up the second the hour hand turned to eight. During these times, I'd take my place as far away from Alternis as possible, and eat in my own little corner. Because I pointedly ignored him, I couldn't tell if he even noticed me at all. I mean, I _wanted_ him to, but at the same time I didn't want his eyes on me, when I sat alone.

It was humiliating. Outside my home, I never ate alone. I always made friends easily and sought companionship whenever I could. People always sought me out either because I was the Grand Marshal's daughter or because I was genuinely a person that got along well with others. And unlike Agnès or Tiz, I could fill up silence with ease. But this time was different.

After breakfast, I'd head to the communications room and check for messages. Usually there was none, save a message from Mother who kept me updated on Eternia. Her note that Alternis had given me previously had read:

_Edea_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't see you off. If I had the strength, you know I would. So I'm writing you this while Alternis waits patiently for me to finish. He is such a good man, you know? Always very concerned about you._

_Anyway, I'll be sending you telegrams from time to time, but it might be awhile before you get a longer correspondence from me so I have to make sure this letter counts!_

_I've noticed you have been feeling rather down lately and I think I can guess why - after everything that happened to you, after the things you felt you were forced to do, I can only imagine that it must be difficult to get over your difficult decisions and it shows; you look like you haven't been sleeping properly lately and it has me concerned._

_Most of all, when you told me about Ringabel, I couldn't help but notice he held a special place in your heart and you were beyond sad to lose him. In times like this, I normally would comfort you and tell you to take all the time you need in trying to get over him but alas, you do not have that luxury. You are a growing girl, Edea and one of the main reasons your father and I sent you off to travel the world, aside from making peace with the other regions was to find somebody and hopefully marry them. The only way Eternia will accept you as their new leader is if you have a spouse. Your father understood that when, after he married me, public approval and interest in him ran higher than ever. In each political scheme, you will find that public interest always rises when you have a family or are in the process of starting one. It may seem old fashioned, but it is true._

_The only reason we feel this is important is because while half of Eternia loves and respects you for being Braev's daughter, the other half still views you with distrust as they feel that you betrayed them. They do not know the truth behind your actions and I'm sure you know that it would be unwise to tell them exactly what happened. You must win them over, otherwise Eternia's rulership will be lost. As it is, ever since Braev's injuries, his approval ratings have lowered due to concern over his weakened state. People are looking to a new, stronger and more capable opponent and there are rumors swilling that a new political opponent is stepping up. I will keep you updated if you want._

_I don't want to pressure you, but time is of the essence and thinking about love that's impossible to return must take the backseat for now._

_I love you so much, Edea. Your father and I are so proud of you and no matter what you decide to do, we will always support you._

_Mahzer Lee_

I couldn't believe it. Marriage? I wanted to gag. It was the last thing I wanted to think about. I ignored that part of the letter entirely, and wrote a telegram back asking after her health. Though I admitted that I needed Eternia to approve of me more, I decided that I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. For now, I needed to focus on making peace with the rest of Luxendarc.

Mother never mentioned the marriage part in her telegrams afterward. Most of her messages went along the lines of: "HELLO EDEA STOP HOW ARE YOU -(STOP)- HOW IS ALTERNIS -(STOP)- PLEASE MAKE SURE HE IS EATING PROPERLY -(STOP)-

If you think I'm exaggerating, I'm not. Mother _always_ asked how Alternis was in her telegrams. I mostly lied about him, saying that he couldn't be better; how the hell would I know about his welfare when I was avoiding him?

Sometimes I'd get messages from other parts of Luxendarc; all regions had been notified of our purpose of visiting them which made me nervous. So far, Ancheim seemed open to the idea of an alliance which made me hopeful. Florem too, welcomed our visit though a little more hesitantly. There was no word from Caldisla or Eisenberg though, which made me worry.

I still didn't have a concrete plan with how I would set about winning the people over there. When I wasn't stewing in my own shame over Alternis rebuffing me, I threw myself into reading up on the rest of the regions and trying to come up with a plan. What seemed to be the best approach? Bribery? Flattery? We were already paying for the damages we caused, but I knew it would take more than that to really get them on our side.

I needed Tiz, Ringabel and Agnès. Agnès usually knew right from wrong; her sense of morality was as strong as mine and her will was even stronger. Tiz thought plans through in a realistic way and often times knew exactly what decision to make. He was a natural born planner, I realized. And Ringabel would have been able to supply information as he usually did when he was being unusually shrewd or wise.

I didn't have any of them yet though. I looked forward to seeing Agnès but until I saw her, I needed to come up with my own plan.

By the third night, I was exhausted. I hadn't been able to sleep thanks to the nightmares, and I was freaking myself out with the gravity of my impending mission. I needed fresh air. I exited my cabin and made my way to the deck. Often times I took a walk onto the deck at night because I needed the quiet, and I found the infinite night sky strangely comforting. I felt, when I looked at it, that my problems would always be insignificant in the grand scheme of things, and that made me feel calm. Either I went there to clear my head or to practice a few asterisks. I'd been trying to master being a Dark Knight and a Monk for the longest time after hearing Ringabel talk about his personal combination.

Tonight though, I just needed to clear my head. I crept up the staircase and opened the doors to the deck, reveling in the fresh ocean air. I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze whipped through my hair, easing some tension I'd been feeling ever since I boarded the Eschalot.

The night was cloudy which made it difficult to see anything, but I didn't mind. I approached the first mate, Theo, who was mumbling to himself. "How's it going?" I asked. Theo was probably one of the only people on here I regularly talked to, though not because I wanted to always. He was boring, but friendly and sometimes had the tendency to drone on about his favorite hobby which was unfortunately pottery. It was enough to make me smash my head against the helm sometimes.

Today, Theo had no lessons on pottery for me though. He looked pale, as he regarded a map in front of him. "The sky is cloudy today."

"So?" I asked.

"I can't read the stars. I don't know if I can pilot the ship. Blast it!" he said, smacking the helm. I waited patiently for him to get a grip which took a few minutes. Then he finally faced me. "Lady Edea, I hate to have you play the messenger, but I was wondering if you could get Alternis Dim for me. I'd rather not have this ship lose a night's worth of bad navigation."

There was an awkward silence as I regarded him for a long moment, wondering how best to respond. I definitely didn't want him knowing I was trying to avoid Alternis. "How about this; I stay here, and _you_ can get him." I suggested. It sounded reasonable enough. The thought of not only seeking out that insufferable dark knight, but also _talking_ to him made my gut twist.

"Begging your pardon," he said apologetically, "But you don't know how to pilot a ship. If something were to happen..."

"Nothing will happen in the five minutes it takes you to get him!" I snapped.

Theo bit his lip, his eyes crinkling in worry. He was far from intimidating; he was almost my height and weedy-looking. This made him look more pathetic. Finally he blurted, "Truth is, Lady, if _you_ were to command him, he'd actually come out with no complaints. See, he knows you well and all, doesn't he? And even if he doesn't, you still outrank him. He won't be as upset if the order comes from you rather than me."

_I highly doubt that_, I thought. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So you're doing this so you can hide behind my skirts. Is that how it is?"

Theo had the decency to blush but he nodded, much to my displeasure. Coward.

And of course, because I was a pushover, I let loose a frustrated sigh. "Alright. Give me a moment."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Lady Edea. I can't thank you enough for this."

My temper flared up at the thought of being manipulated into something I didn't want to do. "Mrgrgr! You owe me big time," I grumbled, and stalked off, making sure my boots clacking against the creaky floorboards sounded somewhere between authoritative and angry. I hoped this masked how I really felt; that I was about to walk into a hornet's nest.

_It's nothing_, I told myself. _All I have to do is just order him. I _am_ his superior, after all. I'll just command him to take the night shift. Nothing else. He has to obey me._ Yet when I reached his cabin, I steeled myself, sucked in a long, nervous breath and taking only a half-second to think this over, I rapped the door as professionally as I could.

"Who is it?" I heard his muffled voice ask.

"Me," I said automatically, and mentally kicked myself. _Me? As if he knows who "me" is!_

But as I had that thought, the door swung open and my mouth fell open and my mind went totally blank.

"Ringabel?" I breathed.

Because surely it had to be a trick with the way his dark eyes, those eyes that I found so troublesome, depthless and foolish all at once were staring down into mine. His hair wasn't done up in its usual pompadour but it didn't matter. I reached out to touch him to see if he was real, because he couldn't be.

And then he said, "Alternis," and I withdrew my hand sharply.

Duh.

Of course it was Alternis.

I wanted the ocean to swallow me. Or I could just drop dead. Or just rewind, or give Alternis a concussion so he would forget what I just said. Maybe I could push him over the ship again to make it happen.

This was not how I imagined this scenario to go. I was supposed to be cool, professional and the very picture of a leader. But one look at his face and I was reduced to a shaking mess. _Get it together, Edea!_

"I know who you are," I said annoyed, trying to still my furiously beating heart. Then, for full effect, I added, "Unfortunately." Thinking quickly on my feet, I said, "I meant to say, "ring a bell" as in, you took your time opening the door."

Alternis's eyes widened at my bullshit response, but other than that his expression stayed neutral. It was strange, I thought. I couldn't help but compare Ringabel to Alternis. They had nearly identical faces but Ringabel was like an open book. I could tell when he was deep in thought, or when he was about to crack a joke. I knew when he was trying to make me jealous, or when he struggled with remembering his memory. But Alternis remained a mystery. It was absurd, considering I'd known Alternis longer than Ringabel. "Why are you at my door this hour, Lady Edea?"

I bristled at the word "Lady." Alternis never used that title with me. His stiff formality was beginning to piss me off.

"Theo is struggling with the ship. He can't see the stars properly and that's the only way he knows how to navigate the ocean. I hope I'm not asking too much by ordering you to take control tonight."

Alternis frowned, and I found myself eagerly drinking in the way his eyebrows dipped, and the way his mouth pursed. It was not unlike how Ringabel sometimes pursed his lips when thinking deeply towards a solution. "I was just about to turn in for the night."

"Yes, I can see that you don't have that eyesore armor you usually have on," I said, injecting as much dryness as I could into my tone to mask how much I preferred his face to his helmet. I was still trying to figure out if it was because I could almost imagine him as Ringabel or because I was finding Alternis's face far more welcoming than his mask.

Then Alternis did a strange thing; he actually _blushed_. I was puzzled as to why he would do that, but then I realized why a moment later when he passed his long, pale fingers over his face in a self-conscious gesture; he hadn't been aware that his armor had been off this whole time. How was that possible? Had Alternis been so used to wearing his armor that he could no longer tell the difference when it was on or off? "I suppose I'll be out there. Give me a moment to get ready."

The knowledge of catching _him_ off guard made me want to smile, something I _didn't_ want him to see so I quickly snapped, "You don't need to wear that dumb armor of yours. Just get hurry and get to the deck."

I saw his jaw lock, but he said nothing but, "As you wish, Lady Edea."

"And stop calling me by that title. You can call me Edea the way you used to. I don't see what's stopping you now."

Alternis said nothing, but he did follow me out. I congratulated myself for having the last word, and was glad that Alternis wasn't walking next to me; he probably would have seen me trying to keep it together. There were a number of questions that were coursing through me that I desperately wanted to talk to him about; about the way he thought about me, about his fall, and how that impacted him. I admit, I also wanted to know more about what he was doing while I was gone.

I never realized how lonely I felt, that I couldn't talk to him and it surprised me. _But why should it? He's been in your life for a very long time now, Edea. Of course you would miss talking to him! Even if you didn't really think about him the way he thought about you..._ I thought back to when we fought on Grandship, when he had said he wanted to marry me.

I flushed deeply at the thought. To spring that on me, right when we were fighting! Of course, I wasn't sure if that meant Alternis really liked me, for _me_. I always knew he worshipped Father and loved the Lees and he had told me on several occasions that he privately wished he could be part of our family. Obviously the only way to become one would be to marry me. Did he want my title or was he really in love with me? I just really couldn't picture him caring about me beyond a sister or beyond the name. He had never indicated as much.

I opened the doors to the outer deck where Theo was waiting and bowed. "Lady Edea, Sir Alternis." I noted how red his face was, despite the poker face he was currently displaying. "I'm sorry to bother you, but-"

"It's alright, Theo. I'll take it from here," Alternis said, his voice sounding tired. I'd forgotten he'd stayed up all day controlling the ship. Pulling a night shift too had to be hard on him.

"I can stay if you'd like, I'm truly sorry to inconvenience you."

"The fault is mine. I probably should have given you the day time shifts. It's trickier to fly at night when there is hardly any light to guide you. You are free to go."

Theo bowed and muttered a, "Thanks," before he left, the heels of his boots giving a muted thud against the planks.

It was quiet for a moment then, as Alternis tried to figure out our bearings. He was studying a map of Luxendarc, when he finally spoke. "You can go too."

I chewed my bottom lip. The Past Edea would have done just that, but I realized this was a great opportunity to talk to him alone. "I... I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone here when you've already been awake since early morning."

Alternis finally glanced up, giving me a measured look. "You think I'd fall asleep here?" And I knew what he was insinuating there; that he couldn't believe I thought he was irresponsible.

"I know you're... disciplined and you probably won't," I said carefully. "But I thought you could use some company."

He said nothing, but turned the helm a few inches to the right. I felt the ship turn slightly east. Because the clouds also covered most of the moon's glow, I couldn't see his face clearly, but I could tell he seemed slightly relaxed by the way his eyebrows weren't furrowed, and the way his lips rested naturally, no tension in them at all. He had an expression that reminded me of Ringabel when he was flying, though less open. _So they both enjoy controlling the ship. It relaxes them_, I thought and I couldn't help but feel warm inside at the thought. I didn't want him to tense up again, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to clear up any sort of tension between us. All the silences between us were unbearable.

"So, what happened? After we left, I mean," I asked. "To you. I thought you would have died after the fall."

As predicted, I felt him tense up again, arms becoming rigid on the wheel. "I suppose it would have been easier for you if I had died. Sorry for the inconvenience, Lady." To anybody else the apology sounded casual, but to me it sounded bitter and sarcastic.

The words were like a slap to the face, but I told myself to keep calm. "Why would you say that?"

"I would just be collateral damage, I guess. Someone else for you to feel guilty about, but not nearly enough." He turned to see my befuddled expression and rolled his eyes which was rare for Alternis. Or was it? Maybe all along, Alternis was rolling his eyes at me underneath his helmet. I wouldn't know. "You stuck to your silly little ideals Edea, and I always have admired you for that. But you went _beyond_ that. Your father and mother and even Eternia might forgive you for the insolence you showed to your friends and family, but I never will. You discarded all of us without hearing us properly."

"That's not fair," I said, and my voice sounded high.

"Isn't it? For Crystal's sake Edea, you killed so many of the people you grew up with, just because you made new friends in the span of a few days. You believed _them_ over _us_. It makes you really wonder how valuable you think of the relationships you've forged over the years. You grew up with Einheria and yet she paid the price. It's the same with her sisters, your father... Master Kamiizumi-"

"Shut up!" I said loudly, losing it completely when he said Kamiizumi's name. I'd lost my composure now. I didn't care. "Don't act like you understand. You weren't with me, and you don't know what I saw." I took a step towards him and seized the lapels of his shirt. I was beyond shouting. I yanked him down so he was face to face to me. The last thing I wanted was have him looking down on me, as he often did. I saw his tense face loosen in surprise at my sudden actions. He tried to pull back, his face reddening in surprise, but I held on. I didn't care that he felt uncomfortable at our close proximity. This close, I could see my reflection in his dark eyes, and I saw how infuriated and terrifying I looked, which was how I felt. "You think none of their deaths mattered to me? Every day I wake up, wishing I was in another world where everybody was alive and believe me, there were a lot of worlds where everybody I cared about survived. I could have stayed with them, I could have had my happily ever after and nobody would have really cared or noticed I was from a different world..." And I thought back to Ringabel, thought back to the way he'd made his decision to go back to his world and I was staring at Alternis whose face was so like Ringabel's yet so unlike his. Suddenly everything was so painful because I finally really _understood_. I understood the decision Ringabel made because _I_ had made the same decision. We all did, actually, Agnès, Tiz and I. I just didn't know it until now.

I averted my gaze from Alternis and pushed him away a little more harshly than I intended, facing ahead. I couldn't look at him right now, I just couldn't. I waited a beat, swallowed, and then said in a normal voice, "I could have stayed there, but I came back."

"Edea..." His voice sounded rough, like he hadn't taken a drink of water in days. If I closed my eyes and pretended that I was traveling back in time, I could lie to myself and think he was Ringabel. But a small part of me told me this was wrong. I had to face reality.

I faced him again. "I am truly sorry for what happened on the Eschalot, and for my actions. I recognize they were selfish and perhaps not the best way to deal with the situation at hand. I know that there were ways I could have prevented death, and I regret it all. If I could go back and do it all over again I would, just so I could save the lives I took. I know that it doesn't seem like I care, but I do. I could have stayed behind in an ideal world, but I chose to stay here because I needed to face the damages I've caused. The only way I can move through this all, is to look ahead and that's what I intend to do."

I wondered if he believed me. I watched his face, inscrutable as ever and with the silence pulsing through my ears, growing unbearably loud, I became frustrated. "Well? Say something!"

He bowed. "I used to think you'd make a great leader someday, as good as the Lord Marshall or even better. But now I know that you're already there."

I felt my heart strike powerfully against my ribs, yearning to be free, once or twice, and then faster and faster. Despite the chill of the night, I felt warm and I realized that even if Father and Mother believed I could do this, I also was waiting for Alternis's approval as well. I sighed, and then smiled. "So are we good then? Could you... forgive me?" I peeked up at him.

He regarded me for about a second before turning to the wheel again, his face peering intently across the ocean. I saw the hesitation in his face, and felt myself grow cold with fear. But then he said, "I could never be mad at you for a very long time. I'm on your side." His voice sounded strange when he said it.

I stayed with him for several minutes before growing sleepy. I excused myself, and made my way down to my cabin feeling lighter than before. It wasn't until I was properly in bed that I realized why he sounded strange when he said those words. He sounded like he had just come to a decision. There had been a tone of finality in his voice after all, but I detected sorrow in there too.

I tried to puzzle it out, but in the end, I fell asleep and lost myself to dreams that eventually turned into tangled nightmares.

* * *

**So that ends chapter three! As always, I appreciate reviews, favs, follows to show that you like the story!**

**Hopefully next chapter, we'll meet Agnès and things will start picking up! Til then...**

**-SE**


	5. The Wind Vestal

_My name is Edea Lee. I have friends I would die for, and parents who I now have won the respect of. I am slated to become the next ruler of Eternia, Luxendarc's most powerful kingdom. I have it all, I guess, except for one man who I thought I couldn't stand. I suppose you could say he left me... for myself. And I won't be getting him back._

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I wanted to address one in particular. A guest commented that Edea and Alternis's confrontation happened a little too fast and the reason for that is, well _all_ issues haven't been resolved yet despite their confrontation. Edea and Alternis still have problems they need to sort out, and you'll see this soon enough in this chapter.**

**Another guest, named Cheetos inquired as to whether or not Edea would eventually get back Ringabel or if this is a fic that is about her moving on. For the last question, yes, it is absolutely about her moving on from Ringabel, as well as trying to come to terms with who she is as her own being. Edea has always been my favorite character and I thought that her after story had a lot of material that could be expanded on (well, all four of them really had stories that could be expanded on, but Edea's was most interesting to me) As for what may happen with Ringabel... Well, I _will_ tell you that as I've done a little bit of further plotting, he will be making an appearance but that's not to happen for a very long time at the rate I've been going.**

**Also, I'm so sorry that my chapter lengths have been increasing. They went from 2k to nearly 5k per chapter! ;_; I can't help myself, though I'm certainly trying. If anybody has a problem with the lengths, I beg you to please refer me to a beta who is good at cutting out content because I seriously cannot do that myself (I think everything is important!)**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

Ancheim was just as I remembered it last; a dry and dusty clockwork of a city. Aside from its unnaturally spicy cuisine, I had to admit, I wasn't a huge fan of Ancheim. I made sure to cover myself up in loose, light clothing that only left my eyes showing. I reasoned that this sort of dress would be good for two things - not only would it protect my body from the harsh climate but it would also give me a sense of anonymity which was what I was looking for. With my pale Eternian features, I knew I'd stick out like a sore thumb amongst people who had darker complexions. I wanted to scout the city on my own before I decided to announce myself.

This was why I'd also ordered Alternis to dock out of sight. Initially, I wanted to go by myself but Alternis flat out refused.

"I can take care of myself," I grumbled. "And it's not like there's any threat here. Everybody loves Agnès here and I'm sure she can vouch for me if anybody were to notice me, which is unlikely."

"The Lord Marshal commanded that I not leave your side."

I rolled my eyes, stabbing at a piece of cod. It was the night before we were supposed to set out for Ancheim. "Just a few days ago you wanted nothing more to do with me. You pick now of all times to listen to "the Lord Marshal's" commands?" I asked, mimicking his reverent tone when he used my father's official title.

He ignored my jab. "The Eschalot is different. You are surrounded by allies here. You will not be so lucky in Ancheim."

I slapped my forehead with my palm and exclaimed, "Ridiculous!"

Theo, who had also been dining at our table bit his lip. "Well, begging your pardon, Lady Lee," he began timidly.

"What is it, Theo? You're going to take his side too?" I snapped. _Why is it so hard to just go off on my own?_ I longingly thought of all the times where I'd gone off by myself when I'd been traveling with Tiz, Agnès and Ringabel. Most of the time Ringabel had argued that I not go alone, but I usually easily shot him down. I hadn't had this kind of problem then. I missed my freedom.

"No," he almost squeaked, and I felt guilty for getting mad. "But I do have to point out that we're running low on supplies. The Eschalot needs refueling and we're running low on food and a few other combative and healing items. We've almost used up our stock of antidotes, as it happens and since we don't have an adequate White Mage..."

I groaned, rubbing my temples. I had never really mastered the White Mage asterisk; Agnès had been our White Mage. I knew I was beaten here. "Very well, I suppose I can manage to bring two guards with me. Theo, I'll need you to take over command of the ship until I send word that it's alright for everybody else to come out."

"You wont even notice I'm following you," Alternis said, once Theo left. I ran my eyes up and down his fully black armor which had been polished until I could see my reflection in it. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you're not suspicious looking at all."

"I can't decide whether that's sarcasm or not."

"Don't think too deeply," I said, still in a mood. I finished the rest of my food and wiped my mouth with a napkin. I couldn't see any way out of keeping the truth from Alternis, I decided to speak up. "You'll have to ditch that armor if you want to guard me."

I expected him to protest, but instead he nodded. I was surprised at how easy it was to get him to agree to my request. I thought things might be smooth between us ever since I confronted Alternis that night, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Though he tolerated my presence, talking to him was like pulling out a healthy person's molars. It used to be that Alternis used to seek me out for conversations but now it was _I_ who sought him out and when I did try to talk to him about things aside from our mission, his answers were sparse and one-worded. It frustrated me to no end, but I told myself that the reason was because as of now, Alternis was my closest friend on this ship. Though the rest of the crew was gracious and kind with me, I never really felt a close bond with any of them. It probably wouldn't bother me as much once I had Agnès by my side.

When Alternis _did_ talk, it was usually to voice disagreement with my plans. He opposed almost all my ideas. When I suggested buying the latest fashions in Ancheim and gifting them to the girls in Florem in an effort of winning them over and to also forge ties with Ancheim he shot the idea down calling it an unnecessary waste of time, pg, and effort. "I think dealing with the Matriarch is a better option, after all, she is the ruler." Even though I tried to counter that the Matriarch had no sway over her people, he still stuck to appealing to the Matriarch directly.

So it was a huge relief that he agreed with me this time, especially considering what next I was about to ask. Steeling myself, I looked down at my hands and said, "I also need to make a little detour."

"Detour?" Alternis's voice sounded dour behind his helmet.

"Well, I was hoping we could first visit the Air Tem-"

"Absolutely not," Alternis cut me off.

I made no effort to disguise how I really felt. _Let him know I'm angry_, I thought savagely. "By Eisen's lava, why not?"

"After your father you are the next biggest face when it comes to Anti-Crystalism. How do you think you'll be welcomed there?"

"Agnès is the vestal there, so I'm pretty damn sure my presence will be tolerated!" I fired back. "And I'm not trying to brag here, but I think most Crystalists are aware that I was at least partially responsible for keeping their religion alive."

"It's too dangerous," he insisted. "Your actions before may make them love you, but this is now. You have made it clear that you stand by your father the moment you ruled in his absence and took this mission. They may not trust you as readily as before."

For a moment, I was rendered speechless. It was something I had been thinking of all along, but hadn't said aloud. It looked like Alternis had taken care of that. I didn't know how to respond but I was exhausted and my patience was wearing thin because of it. I wanted to end this argument as soon as possible. I stood up. "I really don't like doing this, Alternis, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull rank on you. You can't control my actions. I _will_ go to the Temple and you can stand in my way, but I will fight you if you do and you can bet I won't be using just words next time." To emphasize my point, I put a hand on my hip, where Ise-No-Kami's sheath was. I tapped my fingers lightly against the cool surface, waiting for him to respond to my obvious threat, trying not to show how hesitant I felt about the whole situation.

I knew I was practically an expert with the sword. Years spent with Master Kamiizumi had made me a formidable opponent, yet I hadn't been able to beat Alternis thanks to his powerful Dark Magic. But I'd grown as a fighter since I left Eternia and traveled different worlds and regions. I was sure that this time I could hold my own against Alternis, but I wasn't sure if I could win especially considering I hadn't been sleeping well. If truth be told, I needed my guards more than I was willing to admit.

Alternis was silent for a few moments. "Fine, I will come with you." I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Then it's decided. Glad we could finally agree on something for once," I muttered.

"You didn't give me much choice. If you weren't so stubborn..."

"What did you just say?!"

Alternis said nothing, merely choosing to leave. I rubbed my temples, comforting myself that when I saw Agnès, things would be a lot smoother. She would offer some solace.

* * *

At eight o'clock the next morning, Alternis and I departed the Eschalot, dressed down. He was wearing a costume that looked like the spellfencer's costume which obscured his whole body except for his face.

On foot, the Wind Temple was almost half a day away and we only encountered a few Caits. On the whole, the trip was very boring, and by the time the sun was at its harshest I was actually hoping for a little bit of action. Or shade. I would welcome shade gladly at this point. By the middle of our journey, I had already drunk more than half of my waterskin. The last time I'd consumed this much water was the first time I'd made this journey with Tiz, Agnès and Ringabel. I remembered even then that I passed out, but I was determined that this not happen today.

"Hot day, huh?" I asked, taking a gulp from my waterskin. I was sweating profusely. I wondered if I'd get a sunburn despite covering myself up.

"You should ration your sips, Edea," Alternis responded. "Who knows if the Air Temple will grant us water?"

I rolled my eyes. My tongue was already starting to feel dry. "Alternis, these people do not have a mean bone in their body. All they want is to worship in peace."

Alternis frowned at my response. "You should be more cautious. Did you forget what happened to the Earth Temple and how peaceful _they_ were toward the Lord Marshal?"

I stopped in my tracks. "We are _not_ having this conversation right now. It's too hot."

"I agree. It's too hot to argue when it comes to you." His words hardly stung anymore; I expected as much coming from him.

I opened my mouth to fire off a retort, but I felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over me. "Whatever, Alternis," I said instead, starting to walk again. I could see the spires of the Air Temple. They wavered and shimmered due to the heat. Hopeful, I tried to walk a little faster, but I was so overwhelmed by the rising temperatures I felt like I was slowing down instead.

"You act like you're the only person who's seen the world and interacted with these people but you forget that I've been doing just that as well," Alternis pressed on.

"Congratulations," I managed to muster. I rolled my head back to glance at the sun, wondering when it would decide to set. Beads of sweat were rolling off my back in droves. "You went around the world and killed people. You really understood who they were. Too bad most of them are dead." I knew I wasn't being fair, but I could hardly think straight. I reached around for my waterskin at my belt, and tried to undo it, but failed. The strappings were too tight and my fingers were clumsy from the sweat and heat.

"Yes, and that's what you did too, let's not forget."

"I already said sorry!" I said loudly, and another wave of dizziness washed over me. I waited for the world to right itself. "What else do you want from me, Alternis? Want me to grovel at your feet? Beg forgiveness? Renounce my title as a Lee so you can take over Father's empire? 'Cause I'd be gl-"

"Edea?" Alternis said, his voice sounded far away, but it sounded very worried. "Edea!"

I dropped to my knees, the burning sand offering little relief. I wanted to tell him I was alright, and to stop treating me like a little weakling but I couldn't even move my mouth. The last thing I remembered was Alternis's face hovering mine looking almost worried, and then I was out for good.

* * *

"She's used to Eternia... I assume being out in the sun for that long..."

"This isn't the first time that this has happened..."

"...You don't mind? It's not that I don't trust you..."

"...We've had differences..."

"...The Lord Marshal..."

I began to cough. "...Why...?"

"Edea!" a hushed voice said nearby my ear. "Are you alright? You've been out for nearly an hour since we brought you in. I think it was a heatstroke. Lucky you were so close to the Air Temple."

"A-Agnès?" I croaked, cracking open one eyelid. It took awhile for my eyes to focus, but it was unmistakably her with that feathery long brown hair and large chocolate eyes.

"You are safe right now. Ringabel... Alternis, that is, brought you in."

I didn't have the strength to process her mistake. I groaned, "Water?"

"Ah, yes of course!" She was out of my sight, so I sat up.

The Air Temple was just as I remembered it after we'd rid it of beasts; solemn, cool and dim. Though this place exuded peace and calm, there was an air of deep seriousness in here. I didn't think I could survive here and I wasn't sure how Agnès could her whole life. Then again, I'd always gotten the distinct impression that she wasn't overly fond of crowded areas. I sat up in the cot that I was placed in, and took in my surroundings. There wasn't much to look at aside from the drab grey stone walls; there was an old wooden table next to me and a small wardrobe against the wall. The one window this room offered let in a patch of sunlight that ended at my blanketed feet. I craned my neck to the side and saw Alternis at the doorway, a blade in one hand that currently looked relaxed but I wasn't fooled; it was a stance that all guardsmen in Eternian Command adopted which made it easy for them to spring to combat mode easily. Even here, he was on edge which bothered me. This was a place of worship.

When our eyes met, I saw him avert his eyes to the doorway. I ran my tongue over my parched lips and found that they were clean and moist. Somebody must have wet them while I was passed out.

"Well that was embarrassing," I said, trying to lighten the mood. My voice was hoarse so it sounded all wrong. "But at least we got here." He still wasn't looking at me. It occurred to me that he might be angry. And why wouldn't he be? He never wanted to come here in the first place, and I passed out on him. Imagine if I died and Father blamed him? It wouldn't look good.

"Um, thanks for saving me by the way," I said running a hand through my hair. I loosened a few grains of sand. "I didn't think I'd pass out..."

He finally turned to face me. "Apparently this isn't the first time you've passed out in Ancheim's desert?"

I turned red. "Who told you that?"

"The Wind Vestal."

Inside my head, I swore. _I need to have a few words to Agnès about keeping her mouth shut!_ "Well, I did the first time I came here," I admitted. "But within a few days I grew used to the heat. It's been awhile since I came back though, so I guess my body couldn't take it."

"Clearly," he said, his voice dry.

At that moment, Agnès came in, a try with a pitcher and a full glass of water. I drank three glasses without stopping before I finally turned to my friend who smiled at me. "Feeling better?"

I returned the smile sheepishly. "Almost as good as new. Though, this isn't the way I wanted us to meet." For the first time since I started this mission I felt at peace. Agnès could be such a worry wort, and truthfully amongst the four of us she really was the one who kept us on a schedule, fearing the worst if things didn't go as planned. But seeing her face calmed me. "It's... I can't describe how I feel seeing you again."

"You make it sound like we would never see each other again. Did not Tiz, you and I make the promise that we would see each other in six months? But I am glad you have come sooner. We have much to discuss, but first... I must respectfully request to take your weapons. Please understand that this is a holy place of worship and instruments of violence are normally not permitted here. I have already confiscated yours, but ah, your friend Alternis refused my acolytes."

Annoyed, I shot a glance to Alternis who had chosen to turn his back on us. "Alternis! What is the meaning of this?"

"Forgive me if I do not share your sentiments that we will be unharmed. We are in a temple _full_ of Crystalists."

I scrubbed my forehead. "They are not the enemy here. Alternis. Surely Father told you this."

Alternis crossed his arms. "The Lord Marshal and I are not the same person."

"Really? Could have fooled me," I snapped. I took a deep breath. "Again, I hate to pull rank here, but Alternis if you do not surrender your weapons, I will order you back on the ship. Do not forget that I have the authority to do that." I kept my voice blunt and sharp.

Alternis turned around then, his dark eyes attempting to sear into mine. For a moment, we stared at each other, him challenging me and me refusing to back down. A moment later he said, "As you wish, Lady. I will surrender my weapons." His salute towards me was stiff and mocking.

When he exited, I burst out, "He is the absolute _worst_!"

"You were rather rude to him though, Edea," Agnès countered.

I started. I'd forgotten she'd been here all along. "Sorry you had to witness that," I muttered, drawing my legs up, so that I could rest the side of my face on my knees. "He just really bothers me. He's supposed to be on my side, yet he's making my job more difficult at every turn. If he were anybody else, I could have him fired from his job for being an insolent little jerk!"

"But that's just it, isn't it? He isn't anybody else," Agnès said gently. "He is your childhood friend, and for the longest time he was the one that _you_ looked to for answers considering the age gap between you both. It has been many years since you both have been reunited, I presume, but old habits die hard. I expect he is not used to answering to you for a change. Either way, would you rather have him blindly follow your commands or speak up? A true friend is one who allows himself to say whatever is on his mind." She put a hand on mine and caressed it. "You should know that. You taught me this every single time we had our own arguments."

I was oddly touched by her words, but at the same time I didn't want to back down. "It doesn't matter. I still outrank him!"

She clucked her tongue. "Outrank? Do not treat him like your employee, Edea. He is much more than that."

A small part of me knew she was right, but at the same time I still wanted to be angry at him. I was also surprised at what Agnès had said; a few months ago I was sure she would have joined me in insulting Alternis. After all, he had treated all Crystalists like enemies, and Agnès was now the sole face of it.

"Have you talked to Tiz recently?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Agnès looked like she wanted to talk more about Alternis, but she responded, "Not since we said our goodbyes." She looked a little saddened by this.

I frowned. That didn't seem like Tiz at all. "Maybe he's busy with the reconstruction of Norende?" I suggested, but deep down I knew that no matter how busy Tiz was, he would have contacted Agnès to see if she was okay. It was no secret to anybody except perhaps Agnès and Tiz themselves that they were absolutely smitten with each other. "Have you tried contacting him?"

"Yes," she frowned. "And yet, he has still not responded. I have written to him five times already. I hope he is not in trouble," she said, her worried expression darkening her pretty features.

"If he was, I would have heard about it," I reassured her. Despite Eisenberg and Caldisla's chilly attitude towards Eternia's requests for an alliance, I was still getting updates from both regions if there was any unusual behavior. If Tiz was gravely ill, or dying or dead even, I was sure to hear about it. Tiz was Norende's last surviving citizen so doubtless, it would be news if anything major happened. I didn't like seeing Agnès sad, so I changed the subject again. "Tell me about Ancheim."

So for the next hour we talked about what she'd been up to. As it turned out, she had to pick a new team of acolytes since her previous ones died and had been training them on their duties and restoring the temple back to its original glory. Thanks to our previous antics with exposing the Khamer and the Profiteur, most of Ancheim's people looked up to Agnès and Crystalism was as strong as ever here. "Because of that, I've had no shortage of help when it came to rebuilding the Temple and finding acolytes. My people are not only hardworking, but they are very kind."

"And uh, any chance on building an alliance with Eternia any time soon?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Agnès looked uneasy. She began, "I understand your concerns, Edea. Truly, I do. And I do not believe your father is a horrible person anymore." I saw how she was beginning her sentences and I suddenly didn't want to hear the end of it anymore. "As it is, most of Ancheim does not know that Khamer, the Profiteur, and Khint were all hired by Eternia, so it would be easy for this alliance to unfold. But you can understand my reluctance in signing off on something so quickly."

I was almost devastated. I hadn't counted on having Ancheim being difficult with us too. "Any wrongs we have committed, we have already offered to repair. Building an alliance would also benefit you, since we are one of the most technologically advanced regions in Luxendarc. You would find us a powerful ally. Agnès, you _know_ me. You can trust in my word that this time Eternia is keen on bringing good to Ancheim."

Agnès smiled strangely, and suddenly it was like she was not even looking at me anymore. "I... believe me Edea, I would love nothing more than to trust you. After all, I consider you one of my dearest friends. I know you would die for me, and I, you but... I also once upon a time trusted Airy with my life."

My heart nearly shattered looking at Agnès. I had almost forgotten that out of all of us, she probably felt the most traumatized. It was no secret that Tiz, Ringabel and I only tolerated Airy's presence and if truth be told, I actually disliked her far more than I let on even before learning of her true nature. I found her to be selfish and a hindrance. Beyond instructing Agnès of how to awaken the crystals, she did nothing more than nag and press us on our mission even when one of us were in mortal danger.

But Agnès had truly cared for Airy and had sought her guidance. She had believed that the reason Airy clung to her so closely was because Airy cared about her, not that the supposed cryst-fairy was keeping a watchful eye for her most precious asset as a Vestal. It had to have struck her the hardest when it came to Airy's betrayal. These adventures had merely left me with nightmares, but Agnès would forever be haunted by the fact that she'd been deceived and fooled in one of the worst ways possible. She must have felt responsible for her actions, I realized.

I sighed heavily. I couldn't force Agnès into an alliance when she was constantly self-guessing herself. "I understand, and I won't press you on the subject anymore. But know this; I am not Airy. I can't tell you that I won't hurt you because I do not know what the future will hold but I hope you know that I would never lie to you and that everything I do is because of not only my own interests, but also yours." I rubbed her shoulder, trying to mask my own disappointment. "We are friends, right?"

Agnès looked uncertain, which was like another stab to my heart. "O-of course."

"If you could, please send Alternis back in. I'd like to speak with him before I take rest. I'm a little weary." It wasn't a total lie. I needed to recuperate and search for a new way to prove to Agnès that I could be trusted with building this alliance. It was hard to see how I could do this; I'd given up my whole life in Eternia for Agnès and her quest. I couldn't help but be at least a little resentful that Agnès could not see the enormous sacrifice I'd made.

With Tiz and Ringabel, they had nothing to lose. Tiz had already lost everything he ever cared about, and Ringabel had no memories, save for his own journal which had instructed him to do whatever he did next. Allying with Agnès was almost a no-brainer for them but I made my decision to follow her, knowing that I could very well be killed by the people I loved, admired and respected. The alternative to this was that I'd have to kill these very same people.

I didn't want to sound like a crybaby, so I kept my mouth shut. After all, we'd all had our hardships.

Agnès squeezed my arm gently and I wished she would just leave. I didn't want her to see how hurt I was. A moment later, she did and I almost breathed a sigh of relief.

I blinked a few times to rid myself of any threatening tears. I could not be seen as weak to anyone. I was a leader. When Alternis came back in, I smiled brightly at him, forgetting that I was mad at him.

He returned it with a perplexed frown. "What happened? Didn't go as well as you thought?"

My smile dropped. You had to wonder at how somebody I disliked so much, could read through my bullshit within a second. "As soon as we're well rested, we're heading to Ancheim."

* * *

**So that ends chapter four! As always, I appreciate reviews, favs, follows to show that you like the story!**

**Too bad, looks like Edea is facing challenges from everywhere! And what's up with Tiz? Is Agnès being selfish? Will she ever turn around? We shall see... soon, hopefully.**

**-SE**


	6. Leadership

_My name is Edea Lee. I have friends I would die for, and parents who I now have won the respect of. I am slated to become the next ruler of Eternia, Luxendarc's most powerful kingdom. I have it all, I guess, except for one man who I thought I couldn't stand. I suppose you could say he left me... for myself. And I won't be getting him back._

**Thank you for reading!**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

"Prime Minister, it's an honor," I said, bowing low, according to Ancheim's customs. In Ancheim, women and men who were not related to each other typically did not touch each other on purpose as it was frowned upon. Those of the same sex often hugged in greetings. I stared at the middle-aged man in front of me. Dominus Harena was a fair person, and I was hoping my meeting with him would be far more fruitful than it was with Agnès. Every time I thought about the Wind Vestal, I wasn't sure whether I was sad, angry or sympathetic towards her apprehensions.

She herself seemed regretful when she hugged me goodbye. Even though I didn't know how to feel around her, I still felt the loss when she hugged me. The next time I would see her would be in a little less than five months. That was a long way to go.

"The honor is mine, my dear princess," he responded. Around us clocks were continually ticking, creating a strange lullaby. "To what does Ancheim owe your honor?"

I smiled, trying not to show how nervous I was. I shouldn't be nervous. I knew Dominus and we had liked each other. At thirty-nine years old, he was surprisingly young to take on reestablishing Ancheim and filling its coffers once more. "Well, the truth is we decided to visit Ancheim. We find your culture... charming," I lied. "As well as your ah, customs. Perhaps Eternia could benefit from Ancheim if we could forge a link between us?" I had also read that Ancheim consisted of very prideful people. Ancheim took pride in everything they did and if you so much as criticized a tiny detail of their living as an outsider, you would be ostracized. Their sense of patriotism matched Eternia's.

While my smile was uneasy, Dominus's was quite the opposite. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Do you truly believe that, princess? You seem rather uncomfortable."

He'd seen right through my bullshit. I tried again. "We do believe that we could benefit from each other."

His smile was still serene when he responded, "Do not take me for a fool princess, and lie about your attitude towards us. I have seen the way you view our home once before. You can be open with me and speak candidly on what you _really_ want from Ancheim."

I swallowed. Damn! This went against everything in diplomacy that I'd been taught as well as flattering Ancheim. I stared at him uneasily. Who knew Dominus Harena could be a hard ass? I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised though; the family name Harena should have clued me in automatically. Harena was perhaps one of the oldest families in Ancheim, if not the most powerful. Prime Minister Harena had old, noble blood in his veins. Though he claimed to give power to the people, he definitely had the brains, name and charisma to sway their decisions.

I suddenly realized something else; Harena had repeatedly called me "princess" even though it wasn't my official title. Mostly, those in Eternia called me "Lady" after my mother. I had originally discarded his oversight as a cultural difference - Perhaps the title "Lady" did not exist, so he had called me princess instead. But seeing his relaxed, yet clever smile now, I realized that was wrong. Dominus Harena knew exactly who I was. He was choosing to call me princess on purpose.

The thought that he was toying with or patronizing me couldn't be possible. He had been so gracious and kind when we left. So why was he...?

"I'm waiting," he said.

I pushed these thoughts aside for now and tried to focus on him. If he wanted blunt honesty, then he would get it. I wasn't sure what kind of response he wanted but I intended to find out. I put my hands flat out on the table in his study room. "Yes," I said flatly. "I do believe an alliance with Eternia would mostly benefit Ancheim, rather than the other way around. We are so technologically advanced that your kingdom could not possibly compete. We have ships that can fly, machines that can amplify white magic that could make us virtually ageless due to the fact that it can cure almost any disease. Our economy may be suffering right now," I admitted, "due to recent war efforts, but with time we will bounce back. And don't call me princess."

I made sure my eyes were locked in on his as I said every word.

He sat back in his seat. "So here it is, then. The arrogance that most Eternians display when they so rarely visit other regions. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He said it like he wasn't trying to insult me at all, just that it was a fact. But it was in this way that made the slap even worse.

I clenched my teeth together to prevent my anger from unleashing. "I don't know what game you're playing. You asked me what I thought about Ancheim honestly, and I'm telling you it."

He sighed and shook his head sadly. "Edea, you have the makings of becoming a wonderful leader someday but I pray you not follow in your father's trap. Your father too had strong ideals he clung to, and refused to shake them off. His opinions of Caldisla, Florem, Ancheim and Hartschild were that they were fine nations but not comparable to the might of Eternia. And in some respects, perhaps he was right. Eternia could probably crush us if they so dared to thanks to your formidable power. Because of this, he failed to treat the rest of the nations with the same respect as he treated his own. It's little wonder that Eternia's standings with the rest of the nations were already weakened by the time your father decided to plunder ahead and capture the Wind Vestal." He paused, as if he'd just considered something. "It was probably why the King of Caldisla refused your father's request initially to capture Agnès in the first place. If Eternia and Caldisla had a strong alliance, I am sure Agnès would most likely be imprisoned in Eternia, or likely dead. I can see you heading down that path yourself if you aren't careful."

I crossed my arms, suddenly annoyed. I longed to lash out at him and tell him that he was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to because deep down I knew he was right about the fact that I believed Eternia was a heaven compared to the rest of the kingdoms I had seen. But it was true, wasn't it?! Even Harena had to see that. I couldn't quite see his point. It wasn't like I would repeat the same mistakes my father would, would I? I would not act as rashly...

I frowned. At least, in theory I wouldn't. But if Ominas Crowe hadn't blatantly disobeyed his orders and set fire to one of Caldisla's houses, who knows how the rest of the events would have played out? Would I be sitting here today negotiating an alliance with Ancheim? Or would I already have that same alliance under the horrible rule of the Khamer who continued to employ the Profiteur to drain Ancheim of its wealth?

I took a deep breath. "What do you suggest I do then?" After all, despite my training from the very best teachers, Dominus Harena still was more experienced with Ancheim's affairs than I was.

"Stay here for a few days, weeks, maybe months. Get to know Ancheim and see where its strengths lie. When you report back to me, I shall have a new contract written up that will cement our alliance. This new contract will outline everything beneficial you observed in Ancheim that could be useful in Eternia."

I groaned. I wanted to protest. I didn't have that kind of time! But looking at his face, I knew he would not be dissuaded. I also knew that if I voiced my concern on time, I would only be strengthening his claims that I didn't care for Ancheim as much as he thought I should.

* * *

I was sweating in a crowded tea shop two days later when Alternis slid an ornate glass cup full of tea to me. I hadn't spoken to Alternis within that time gap, choosing instead to visit all my admittedly few favorite haunts in Ancheim. I hadn't alerted Alternis where I was going, but I suspected he'd followed me regardless at a distance where I wasn't aware of him. Without his armor on, he was hard to spot, and lighter on his feet.

I pushed my blonde hair away from my face. Even with all its heat, Ancheim still took its tea time very seriously. Workers from all over the city had their break time during mid day and it seemed like most of them chose to spend it in tea shops like this one.

"Thanks," I said, as he took a seat opposite of me which was the first word I'd said to him other than the usual "Morning." I avoided his eyes, and continued to watch the long line of people giving their orders.

I felt him studying my features and I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he sipped his own tea in silence, not even waiting for it to cool. Finally, I faced him and answered the question that lingered between us. "It didn't go well," I snapped. "Happy?"

"I didn't ask," he said, his voice delicately smooth. "And I wouldn't say I was happy. Each day we spend here is another day we risk our lives. Anti-Crystalism is not viewed favorably here."

He sounded like a parrot, repeating that same opinion over and over again, but I was starting to see he was right. How could I have been such a fool to think that getting Ancheim on our side would be a piece of cake? The last time I'd been here, I hadn't come as an Eternian. I'd come as simply Edea, which was why Dominus had treated me like a friend. But now that I came as the future ruler, even Agnès viewed me with distrust. I was starting to hate my future. "I don't know what to do," I confessed. "On one hand, I don't want to disappoint Father. But on the other hand I can't really see how we're supposed to create an alliance with a nation so opposite to us. I should have known better. Ancheim is perhaps the most different from us." Whereas Eternia was all about grand, sweeping gestures, I'd noticed that Ancheim consisted of simple folk who worked hard and were only interested in items if they were functional rather than fashionable. Depressed, I thought about Florem, Hartschild and Caldisla. It would only be an uphill battle from here.

"That's true," Alternis said, after swallowing yet another sip. He drummed his fingers on the wooden table, his face impassive. "The place is a dry, hot desert full of Crystalists. It doesn't get any more opposite than that."

I blew on my tea gently and took a sip, discovering it to be pleasantly sweet. Usually, I had to add more sugar. "This tea is delicious. It's not often anybody gets my order properly on the first try." Ringabel, who usually insisted on getting my coffee or tea usually made it cloyingly sweet or too bitter. Of course, once he regained his memories, he'd only made me a single cup of coffee and that was only when I'd asked him to. He'd gotten it right then too, which surprised me.

"This wasn't the first try," Alternis reminded me, breaking my thoughts. His fingers on the table stilled, and a wry smile softened his features. "The only reason I know is because I have observed exactly how much sugar you put into your drink. It took me a few times to get it right in the beginning whenever you used to ask for it at home but..." he trailed off, looking wistful as he recalled specific memories.

I couldn't understand how it was possible that a person who I'd regarded so passively, had paid such close attention to me.

For that matter, I thought, perhaps that had been my attitude towards the rest of Luxendarc. I'd always thought that Eternia would be the center of the world. I still did think it was the most powerful, but I hadn't really, _really_ considered the people of Ancheim and how differently they were raised to think.

I'd never been aware because before this whole Crystal mess, I'd never bothered to really integrate myself and see how _they_ viewed the world.

I focused on Alternis. "You really miss those days, huh?" I asked, smiling at him.

His eyes slid to mine, wonderingly. "Of course I do. Don't you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, in some ways, I guess I do. I miss the way I put things in neat little boxes. The world seemed a lot simpler then and even though I hardly saw Father, I still had Mother and you." I offered him a sheepish smile. "Well, that is, until we began to train."

He flushed, and then as if he realized I could actually see his expressions, he glanced away from me. "Yes, your father sent me off to master the Dark Knight asterisk even though I repeatedly told him I wanted to be a Templar too. I suppose in the end he was right. I do not believe I would have made an able Templar."

"And after that, it's like you never took that armor of yours off." Something about that bugged me enough to ask, "Alternis, why did you-"

"Ringabel?" A squeal rang through the bustling tea shop.

I jerked my head in surprise, tea still in my mouth, at the source of the voice and saw a dark-haired, voluptuous woman rushing over to Ringabel. Most women in Ancheim dressed very modestly, choosing to ward off the heat and sand by covering up in loose clothing the way I was right now. However, a select few women chose to wear as little clothes as possible to minimize the sweating and provide easier movement. The spellfencer's asterisk costume was in vogue for those reasons.

This woman was definitely in the latter list. My eyebrows shot up further when I saw her launch herself at Alternis, nearly making him topple off his chair. She straightened herself on his lap, grinding her hips against his, before crossing her legs dramatically. She threw her arms around his neck and squashed her chest against his face when she hugged him. "You said you'd send me a letter, but it's been nearly half a year since you left and no word!" I saw her lipsticked mouth pout and she gave me a curious glance.

I choked on my tea, my eyes sliding down to her chest. It was a miracle that some women were so well endowed and here I was, hardly skimming an A cup. Alternis was trying to free his face, saying, "Excuse me but I don't think..."

I realized my eyebrows were still up, so I relaxed them and managed to find my voice. "Who are you?"

The woman, who I had to grudgingly admit was gorgeous, gave me an icy stare. "I don't believe I have to tell you that. The real question is, who the hell are _you_?"

I couldn't believe the gall of this woman! It wasn't hard to tell that she'd been one of Ringabel's previous women he'd gone on about so often. I used to think they didn't exist, and that he talked about them to just brag to the rest of us, maybe make me jealous. But here was one standing in the flesh, and I hated her. Angrily, I stared her down. "I'm Edea Lee, for your information," I snapped. "Heir to Eternia, a Hero of Light, and responsible at some point for saving Ancheim's sorry ass more than once. And what are you? A whore? Where's _your_ brothel located?"

I couldn't really understand why I was so angry and why I felt so threatened by this woman, and at the moment I didn't want to. I realized I'd stood up, and had my hand on Ise-no-Kami's hilt in a threatening gesture.

The woman turned a deep shade of purple as she unwound herself from Alternis who looked pink in the face and dazed. He didn't look like he particularly minded being in such close proximity with the woman which pissed me off even more. _Even Alternis is so idiotic when it comes to women!__  
_

Around us, the tea shop had gone unnaturally quiet as people began to watch us, murmuring. A small voice in my head told me what I was doing was really bad, that I could jeopardize my mission, and that I should stop, but I couldn't now. If I backed down, I would be seen as weak, as a fool.

I watched her walk up to me, gazing at me through narrowed slits. Her eyelids were coated in sparkly powder. She was taller than me. "You? Eternia's future ruler?" She let out a tinkling laugh which sounded about as annoying as sharpened nails against a chalkboard. "Don't joke with me. What would a spoiled brat such as yourself even be doing here?" She narrowed her eyes even further as she studied me. "Although, you do have the ugly wormy features of Eternian scum. I didn't realize you could look so pink, almost like those naked mole rats."

"Edea," I heard Alternis protest weakly. "Don't draw your sword." He was still sitting in his seat, his hands over his lap, but he no longer looked dazed, only worried.

I forced myself not to do anything rash. The woman smirked, which only enfuriated me. "You fucking bitch," I snarled. "You'd better get lost before I kick your ass."

"Ringabel was right about you, you know," she said, her eyes darting to Alternis. "Uncouth, barks like a dog. So talk about calling the kettle black. He'd complain about you _all_ the time we were together. Isn't that right, Ringabel?" she asked towards Alternis, but didn't bother to wait for his response. "Hm, yes, Edea Lee. Too bad, I practically made him forget _all_ about you-" she yelped.

I'd drawn Ise-no-Kami and I held it against her throat. "Say one more word," I said, my words shaking with emotion. Blood was pumping in my ears. "_One_ more word about him and I'll kill you." I was a stewing black ball of fire that wouldn't be put out so easily. I wanted to cut her throat so badly for even saying his name. I wanted to see her pretty little smirk go slack in death, I wanted-

"Edea!" a voice called out. A cool hand grabbed my free one, and pulled me back. "Let's get out of here." Suddenly, I could hear everybody around me murmuring.

"The Wind Vestal?"

"The Wind Vestal is here?"

"Lady Agnès! Savior of Ancheim!" I turned around to find her large brown eyes, looking at me, her gaze full of deep concern and oddly enough, guilt.

Her brown eyes made me swallow and drop my sword from the woman's throat, shoving it back into its hilt. My heart was pounding furiously, and my throat was swelling up, making it difficult to speak. The world blurred around me. I felt like I was five years old, so small, on the cusp of throwing a huge fit because I'd just fallen down and scraped my knees.

But this wasn't just some scrape. I'd embarrassed myself in a tea shop, and nearly murdered this woman. Worst of all, her voice rang in my ears about what Ringabel had said about me to her. Was she telling the truth? I thought back to the way he'd pressed his lips to my forehead before he left for his own world. Was I really that repulsive to him?

I let her lead me away, numbly. It wasn't until we were outside that I realized why I couldn't see properly. Outside the tea shop I let out a long sob, and Agnès, who I thought I'd never want to see again, it was Agnès who crushed my face to her shoulder and allowed me to cry, holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Edea," she kept saying over and over again, squeezing me as if she'd never let go.

Her apology only made me sob harder.

"I n-need to go! It isn't g-good here... to cry," I said, or at least I thought I did. Who knew if anybody could understand what I was saying at that point. At this point, I wasn't sure if I made sense any more, just that I needed to get out of public eye. I was embarrassing myself even more by being out here crying, but I couldn't seem to control myself.

Agnès steadied me. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Follow me." I felt her hand, clammy and warm, lace with mine as she drew me away from curious glances. I didn't know where she was taking me, but I didn't care. I followed the sound of her footsteps, of the great ticking clock that loomed before us, ominously counting down to something I wasn't quite sure of.

The ticking got louder.

* * *

**So that ends chapter five! As always, I appreciate reviews, favs, follows to show that you like the story!**

**-SE**


	7. New Plans

_My name is Edea Lee. I have friends I would die for, and parents who I now have won the respect of. I am slated to become the next ruler of Eternia, Luxendarc's most powerful kingdom. I have it all, I guess, except for one man who I thought I couldn't stand. I suppose you could say he left me... for myself. And I won't be getting him back._

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews! You all rock!**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank Casamora who pointed out an error I made in chapter two. I incorrectly stated that Einheria killed Olivia when it was in fact, Victoria (Somehow, I always manage to forget Victoria and Victor made their first official appearance there, heh.) Thank you, for pointing that out! I'm in the process of fixing it as I type this...**

**And secondly, thanks to those who gave me feedback on the word count. This one is larger than the last, since y'all said you didn't mind. ;P I'll be sure to write as much as I want, and try not to rush things. If I do, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

"Do you remember this place?" Agnès asked when I finally managed to control my sobbing. She'd had her back turned to me and was studying the dark, stone corridor ahead of us, her hands on her hips. I had a huge headache, but at least I'd stopped. I didn't know where Alternis was, but at the moment, I was too embarrassed and strangely angry to face him. My reaction to that woman had shown a very ugly side to me. She hadn't deserved my wrath, or at least not to that extent. I always knew I had a horrible temper; but I'd rarely ever snapped that badly. I knew I needed to work on my temper.

With Agnès's question, I glanced around properly for the first time at where we were and recognized it immediately. "This is the passage that leads back to the upper floors of the Palace. This is where we discovered the Profiteur and the Khamer plotting to drain Ancheim of its wealth and to purge it of any Crystalist belief."

The place was cool and dark. A few rats scuttled here and there. I remembered looking at them and being thoroughly disgusted. Before my travels, I'd only read about rats. Central Command never had them and Master Kamiizumi was very strict on keeping his quarters clean and bare, thereby leaving no rats interested. The rats in this corridor were not cuddly. They'd had crooked noses, matted fur, sharp teeth, and bald tails. It hadn't helped when Ringabel caught one and held it by the tail right in front of my face because he claimed, "I looked pretty when I was scared". When he let go of the rat, I'd left a handprint on his cheek claiming that made him far more attractive. He had smiled ruefully, rubbed his cheek and said, "Then I'm glad to have it, my Angel." He'd been nothing but a nuisance to me at that point in our journey.

Apparently, he'd thought me a nuisance too. My insides grew cold and shriveled just thinking about what that woman had told me. It was always possible that Ringabel had thought all those things about me. After all, I'd been the least kindest to him. I certainly yelled at him a lot more than I'd spoken to him like a decent human being.

"Yes, this is that passage," Agnès's words floated towards me. "Dominus is thinking about converting it to something different, but I wasn't sure what. What do you think?" Agnès asked, finally facing me, her face inquisitive.

Immediately, I thought about converting this place into a sanctuary. Just in case Ancheim was attacked, the weak and youth could gather here. The place was built like a labyrinth so it would be hard for enemies to find them here if they didn't know where to go.

I also thought that this could make a decent warehouse. Ancheim was notorious for droughts, so I thought having a large storage place for food and water might be useful.

There were actually many uses for this place, I thought. But I didn't know for sure what the right answer was. "I couldn't possibly answer. I..." I took a deep breath, and pushed Ringabel and Alternis out of my mind. "I think you and Dominus should decide. It's clear that you understand your home far more than I ever could. I have a few ideas, but I am not so sure they would fit the demands that your kingdom needs." I was finally beginning to really understand what Dominus Harena was trying to get at when he'd asked me to stay in the city for a few days. Reading up on Ancheim was not the same as experiencing it, and although I'd been here in different worlds for days, I'd never made it my mission to simply study and breathe in the culture. Trying the cuisine was the only thing that interested me, but that wasn't close to getting the whole picture. It was no wonder Eternia looked down on Ancheim; we didn't really understand them at all.

Agnès smiled at me and I knew I'd said whatever she wanted to hear. "I would still hear your opinion."

Humbled by her request, I spent the next fifteen minutes I detailing several options, and Agnès listened with rapt attention. She seemed interested in what I had to say and asked me questions that sometimes I didn't even have the answer to. "While wheat and rice and barley might serve up to the purpose of storage in case of drought, perishable items might be hard to come by."

I frowned. "I'm aware. But I hope you know that your kingdom would not have to be alone. Eternia could send you anything you needed, if we had a surplus. And Florem is only a day away if you take a sky ship."

"We currently do not hold a lasting alliance with Florem and we don't have the technology for a sky ship."

I considered her. I could not promise her an alliance with Florem on Eternia's behalf, so I concentrated on the sky ship problem. On one hand, I couldn't make the promise that we could supply her one. I wasn't even sure if Father would even consider the idea. Sky ships were valuable, and one of the main reasons we were considered the most powerful military. Nobody else had air power, and it was advantageous if we were to wage war. If we shared the technology with Ancheim, then Florem, Caldisla and Hartschild would also demand them too, and that would put us all on equal footing.

I was uneasy with this idea. I know it sounds bad, but I wasn't ready to commit to having them all on the same level as Eternia was. I pondered over the fact that maybe in the distant future this could be possible, but who was to say that they were all secretly harboring resentment towards us and once they received the technology in weaponry to be on the same page as us, they would also use it against us as revenge for what they did to us?

"We could station an Eternian post here that would enable you to use them at will," I said. That way they could use it, but it would still be ours.

Agnès folded her hands across her chest. "A shrewd solution, Edea." I saw her dark eyes shift to something that seemed more rueful than what it once was before and in a strange way I understood.

Now that she and I were leaders in nations that distrusted each other, we had to act for the best for our own countries. It was hard to say if our friendship would survive this. I had always thought that proclaiming that I'd sacrifice myself for a friend's was the biggest form of trust, but I was quickly beginning to realize how far from the truth that was. My life was my own but Eternia belonged to the people. I couldn't be playing around with their lives just because I trusted Agnès, and she could not do the same. As long as our people distrusted each other, we had to act in their best interests, no matter how strong our friendship was. It was painful to realize that one of the qualities of being a leader was to put the people first before my own needs.

I didn't want to be the future ruler of Eternia, I suddenly realized. This price was too steep to pay. Would I run into the same problems with Commander Goodman, and Tiz? I didn't know if I could continue to bear it. Silently, I cursed the fate that I'd been thrust into. If only Father hadn't acted so rashly in his pursuit for the Wind Vestal. Good intentions were empty if the actions that accompanied them were strife with blood and terror.

We'd left a bloody path, and I didn't think it would take a mere year to right the wrongs we'd left in each country. I turned to Agnès. "It doesn't have to be this way."

She sighed. "I can't think about it right now. It's too painful and complicated. Let's talk about you instead. I think I can guess at why you reacted the way you did back at the tea shop, but I'd like to hear it from you first."

I blinked. I'd almost completely forgotten about how I'd made a complete fool of myself. The familiar feelings of shame and embarrassment crept up on me as I realized with horror what a fool I'd made of myself. With a groan, I sat down and put my hands in my head. As much of a bitch as that woman had been, I was worse off for reacting to her the way I did. I may have felt like I'd been backed in the corner, and needed to blow off some steam, but all of that should not have been directed at her. She wasn't to blame, no matter how rude she was. A true leader, I reflected sadly, would not have lashed out in anger.

Agnès waited for me expectantly, and I was so glad that she came back for me that I only hesitated for several seconds before recounting what had happened in the tea shop. The whole time Agnès was quiet. Not for the first time did I appreciate her aptitude in being a great listener. Her eyes widened, and narrowed at all the right parts, and aside from a few gasps, she hardly interrupted at all.

"And so, I think I've made a mess here in Ancheim," I concluded. "To think that I messed up a future alliance because of some petty tiff."

Agnès gave me a sympathetic smile. "You miss Ringabel, don't you? That is why you reacted as you did. Is it possible that you realized your feelings for him before he left?"

I sighed. I obviously already acknowledged my feelings for Ringabel inwardly. But it was not so easy to admit it aloud, even if it was to one of my best friends. "I don't know. It's possible, I did. Maybe." I was getting closer to the truth, and my heart was pounding painfully. "I don't know, I guess I took him for granted and maybe he sensed it to, which is why he complained to that woman. Somehow, I went from despising his comments, to expecting them, to finally looking forward to them. Don't ask me how it happened."

Agnès said nothing. She turned her back on me suddenly. "I don't know what to tell you, Edea. I miss Ringabel too, but I cannot imagine how much you do. I hope you know though, that there was no other way this could have ended."

I'd been haunted by that scene so many times, it made me want howl in frustration. I'd approached it at every angle, wondering if Ringabel could have come back. "I know that," I snapped. "That's what makes it worse. If I could just hate him for making the wrong choice, for going back for the wrong reasons, this would make it easier, but I can't." How was it possible to be angry at Ringabel who went back in the past to save... me? I sighed. "Ever since we defeated Ouroboros, everything hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me."

"You can say that again," Agnès admitted quietly. "Though Ancheim seems to be getting back on its feet, I still have so much more work to do. Edea, I do not even know where to begin. I am the last vestal in Luxendarc. Every Crystalist's eyes turn to me for me to lead their way, yet I am barely just twenty years old, hardly anything beyond an adolescent. I feel the weight of their expectations every single day and what is worse is that I don't think I can meet them. I must be their leader, and it frightens me because the last time I tried to save the world I was so naïve to think I was on the right path. Instead, I was horribly wrong. Every move I make now terrifies me. Sleep is no longer a refuge for me either."

The last sentence sent a chill down my spine. I got up, walked towards her, spun her around gently so that I could face her properly. I scrutinized her face, and noticed her dark circles rivaled mine. "You get them too. The nightmares." I felt a strange mixture of relief and concern; on one hand I was glad I wasn't the only one who was suffering. But on the other, I understood Agnès completely and felt totally helpless to do anything else.

Agnès seemed surprised at my observation, then she shrugged. "Yes, though I am surprised that you do as well. I suppose it is the price I must pay for being so stupidly betrayed by Airy." The corners of her eyes tightened almost imperceptibly at mentioning the cryst-fairy's name. "I was the biggest fool of us all."

"No way, Agnès, you didn't know!" I protested.

"Do not defend me, Edea. The fault is all mine." She wasn't meeting my eyes, but I could see the guilt written all over her face, the way the corners of her mouth pulled down, as if she were holding back her tears.

She didn't deserve to beat herself up over this! I suddenly felt very protective of her. I shook her shoulders so that she would look at me. "It's not all yours. It's also mine too. I've been thinking about ways we could have prevented this, and I know that if I had paid more attention to Alternis as we grew up, we could have made the connection a lot sooner and maybe Ringabel would have regained his memories quicker. What kind of person doesn't even know the face of her childhood friend?"

Agnès shook her head, and a sly smile overtook her weary expression that startled me. "Well, you seem to be making amends for that."

The need to protect her vanished, replaced by suspicion. I dropped my hands from her shoulders. "What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"I think you may have not enjoyed the sight of that woman coddling him right in front of your eyes." Agnès let out a girlish giggle, one hand placed over her waist, the other covering her mouth daintily. I was astonished by her sudden shift in mood, but I kind of understood the need to grab at the light-hearted moments when they came by. I watched her, the very picture of femininity, laughing. When I first befriended Agnès, I'd been secretly jealous of her ability to be so feminine and graceful without seemingly trying. It was a small wonder that Tiz had absolutely been smitten by her and Ringabel often commented on the way she seemed to move like a dancer. For me, I'd needed the help of hair styles and make up tips to get along with other girls. My fighting style was more about being functional and landing powerful blows. Additionally, I was useless at using staves and my ability as Spiritmaster, White Mage, Salve Maker and Performer, all traditionally feminine roles, were pretty much useless, as I preferred power in my attacks. But as I got to know Agnès more, I began to appreciate her daintiness. She really was a thing of loveliness. She'd been robbed at the Florem festival, I realized. Those superficial jerks really needed to take a closer look at her.

...And maybe they could. I thought about what Father had told me in the beginning. Accompanying the Wind Vestal as she searched for more Vestalings... Agnès hadn't really said anything about doing that yet, but if I could get her to come along with our main traveling party, rather than sending guards to accompany her whenever she felt ready, and if we combined our efforts to make it happen...

"Agnès," I said suddenly. "I got it! I've found a way to solve our problems!"

...Or some of them, anyway.

* * *

Alternis's eyebrows were raised so high, that they almost threatened to become obscured by the hair that fell over his face as he heard my plan.

I was still somewhat annoyed at him that he hadn't defended me back in the tea shop, but I swallowed that annoyance to tell him my brilliant idea. I also was forced to admit that it wasn't in his place to do so, yet the nagging feeling would not go away. Next to me, Agnès was silent, curiously studying Alternis. I knew what she was doing. Like me in the beginning, she was comparing Alternis to Ringabel and noting their identical faces, but marveling at the fact that all resemblances stopped there. Most of the time, Ringabel often had a carefree expression on his face and his smiles were plentiful and playful. Alternis's face was tight and controlled, and his smiles, rare as they were, were usually deadly sharp or full of surprise, as if he didn't even know he _could_ smile. And while Ringabel had always styled his hair into that ridiculous coif that gave him the flamboyance of a womanizer, Alternis had let his ash blond hair hang over his face unstyled. Grudgingly, I had to admit it looked kind of sexy, giving him that brooding edge. Without even trying, he managed to exude that attractive bad boy appearance that many girls ended up fawning over. Which was strange when you considered how much of a stickler for the rules he was. He was anything _but_ a sexy rebel.

Earth's Crystal, I did _not_ just think that he was attractive. I thought back to Agnès's giggle and told myself that the reason I had just thought that way was because Agnès had said that. No other reason.

"Okay," said Alternis, raking a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face.

I blinked rapidly a few times. What were we talking about? "Huh?"

"I think it's a good idea," he clarified slowly, as if he were speaking to a mentally impaired person.

This, I was not expecting. My jaw went slack. "Wait, r-really?"

Alternis stroked his chin with his long, slim fingers thoughtfully. Despite Ringabel and Alternis being totally different, they sometimes had the same quirks. Ringabel too, stroked his chin that way when he was thinking things over. "I think it's our best shot at winning Ancheim and the rest of the nations over. And, no offense meant to the Wind Vestal-"

"Agnès," I corrected. When would Father and Alternis ever learn to call her by her actual name?

He continued on, as if I hadn't interrupted, "But we'd have a closer eye on her to ensure she wasn't spreading vicious lies about the Anti-Crystalist movement."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Alternis, for Crystal's sake, apologize!"

"It's alright," Agnès said hastily. "I'm not offended." But her expression said otherwise. She narrowed her eyes at him and I wondered when the world had gone mad enough to make me a peacemaker between the two. I could see from the start that these two would not get along. "There is no time for us to spar with ideologies and words. I shall run the plan over with Dominus Harena. I am sure he will have no objections with it, once I make it clear that I am on board with this idea."

"And in the meantime, I'll be drawing up a new pact for Eternia and Ancheim," I finished.

Agnès smiled. For the first time, I noticed she looked less weary and I didn't blame her. This would solve most of our problems hopefully, if things ran smoothly. When she left, I immediately began to write conditions in the contract. Agnès had helped me with a lot of them already.

Alternis cleared his throat a few times. I was well aware he wanted me to break the silence, but truthfully I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to him alone. I didn't know what to say to him after my outburst. My heart unexpectedly began to pound a harsh beat against my ribcage, and to make sure he couldn't hear it, I scribbled away madly.

"Edea," he said softly, finally breaking the silence on his own. The way he said my name made me flush.

I longed to look up, to respond, but I didn't know what I would say. I bent my head lower, and detailed the plan for building a post for Eternians.

"Edea," he said again, his voice low and _very_ close to my right ear and this time I jumped.

"Personal space, Alternis!" I barked, finally glaring up at him. He was actually a few feet away from me, but his drawing presence was making me feel very uncomfortable. _This is all Agnès's fault_, I thought to myself, annoyed at the Wind Vestal. If she hadn't said that I'd been... _jealous_ I wouldn't be feeling this way. There was no way I could get jealous over where Alternis's attentions lay! But the thought had lodged itself firmly at the back of my head, refusing to come out unless Alternis got too close.

He looked surprised at my outburst, almost hurt at the tone of voice I'd addressed him in. I felt bad, but not bad enough to back down.

"What do you want?" I asked, this time in a quieter voice, yet still hostile. _Stop it, Edea! Why are you acting like this? _Panicking, I tried to think about how the old Edea would have reacted towards Alternis in this kind of situation, but I was drawing blanks. It was like I didn't know how I used to be before I'd become hysterical towards that woman. Which was a damn shame, because I definitely preferred the old me to this trembling, scared-out-of-her-wits, me.

He pulled up a chair so that he could sit next to me, twisting his body sideways and leaning towards me, one arm on the table which also supported his head. He examined my face with a deeply studious expression on his face, which made me flush deeply. I'd sometimes thought I'd caught Alternis looking at me over the years on the rare chance he visited, but I could never be quite sure because he'd always been wearing that damned armor of his. But now, he was studying me up close and without the armor to filter the intensity of his eyes, I felt a lot more naked than I ought to have. I swallowed nervously, glancing down at the contract.

"You look like you would rather be anywhere but next to me." He sounded dispassionate about it, but I caught a little tremor of uncertainty there too. Or perhaps I was just reading too into it.

"I'm not," I retorted automatically, flustered at how on target he was. "Just stressed is all." I began to breathe a little easier, when he didn't respond to that. Maybe Alternis would just avoid confronting me about what happened in the tea shop.

"Is that so? Is that why you yelled at that young lady at the tea shop?"

Or maybe not.

I bristled at the way he'd addressed her as a "young lady." _Deep breaths, Edea. So what if he called her a young lady? That's the polite thing to do. _It still infuriated me, and I could hear Agnès giggling in the background, but I decided it would be unwise to voice how I felt on the subject. "Yeah, that's all that was. Nerves. Now if you'll excuse me..." I picked up my pen and was about to start the contract again when his hand closed over mine, effectively stopping me.

His hand, warm and smooth and knuckled, shot tingles up my arm. His palms were a lot more smooth than mine were and it took me some time to figure out why. He usually wore gauntlets which protected his from the worst callouses. I, on the other hand fought with thinner gloves or with bare hands. My first instinct was to pull away, but withdrawing would just be weakness. "I think you're lying," he told me quietly, his posture deadly still.

"And I think you should take your hand off mine," I said in just as quiet a voice as his, just as still as he was.

His grip tightened on me, refusing to obey. Probably because I lacked any sort of conviction in my voice. "You seemed pretty upset at those woman's words. Were you and... Ringabel, was it? Were you and he especially close?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, despite myself. The thing was, there was probably some point in my life where I could have told Alternis practically anything. Of course we had drifted apart, but these past few weeks, despite him being a pain in my butt, I had grown to appreciate confiding in him. There were things that I was far more comfortable discussing with him, that I'd have trouble discussing with even Agnès. As he'd grown up in Eternia like me, our ways of thinking may clash most of the time, but they usually tended to tread upon a similar path. We argued a lot over the finer details, but I realized that our big ideas were not so different, aside from the fact that he thought all Crystalists were mostly evil. And while I kept my personal opinions from Agnès at times especially when I risked offending her, Alternis was a different story. I never gave it a second thought to make him know how I felt and he did the same to me.

But right now was different. Discussing Ringabel felt strange and unnatural to me. How did I tell Alternis about how I'd loved a different version of him? My eyes swept over his face, wondering where to even begin.

"We used to be friends, Edea. What happened? Can you not tell me even this?" His dark eyes bore into mine, and I noticed with a little jolt that while I'd often mistaken them for brown they were actually a very dark gray.

I almost smiled at his question. Such a simple term: friends. "I..." I began. Looking at him was too painful, too confusing. I averted my gaze. "I reacted with weakness, that's all. Of course I care about Ringabel. When you are fighting to keep each other alive, it's only natural to grow attached to a person." My mouth was extremely dry. I tried to swallow.

"Were you in love with him?"

My eyes flicked over to him again, this time in surprise. I could see the trepidation in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer, but there was more concern for me than anything else. I felt my brow crease. "I don't want to hurt you," I said, my voice shaky.

He looked puzzled by my answer. "Why would you think you were hurting me?"

Oh Crystals, this was it. It had taken weeks to reach this point, where I was finally going to confront Alternis over what happened on Grandship so many months ago. "Well, because, that is, you said you wanted to marry me." Though I was uncertain of whether or not his feelings for me were genuinely romantic or not, I still thought that it must have been a disappointment to know that one of his counterparts had done to me what he could not do in the years he'd known me. It had to have been a deep blow to his masculinity or whatever.

He took his hand off mine, as though he'd been burned and leaned away from me. For a moment, I thought he was going to be angry, with the way he recoiled at my question, but instead his face broke into an uncharacteristic smile. It looked so foreign, yet I couldn't help but get lost into the way his lips lifted at the very corners. He needed to smile more. "You're worried about that?" he asked, his voice light. "Edea, you must understand I am not the Alternis I was a few months ago. I acted rashly on Grandship and said things I did not mean. Don't worry about what happened on that ship, because I certainly don't."

_Ouch_. "Oh," was all I said. I knew at this point I should probably feel relieved that it was over and done with, but all I felt was heavy disappointment wrap around me. "Well, that's good. I mean, good to know that's one less thing to worry about. I mean, I thought it was kind of weird that you proposed so suddenly. But I think I get it." I let out an almost strangled laugh. So why didn't it feel good at all? I felt the need to be alone suddenly. I watched his hand, the one that had been on mine earlier, slide across the rough surface of the wooden table gently.

"So, about Ringabel?" he pressed, after a long pause.

I forced my gaze back to his. I still wasn't comfortable with discussing Ringabel to him, but now that he'd confessed his feelings weren't romantic towards me at all, I didn't feel the need to hold back. After all, Alternis was right; we were friends. And maybe he could help me out here. "Yeah," I confessed. "I am - or was - in love with him. It doesn't matter, though. He's gone."

I waited for him to say something. After all, I'd just admitted something deeply personal. But, "Tragic," was all Alternis responded with, which irritated me more than I expected. How could he be so flippant?

"Do you mock me?"

"Not at all. I believe if he'd been here, things could probably have been smoother. Think about it, with him around, there would be two Warriors of Light on Eternia's side, rather than just the one."

I wanted to smack him for making it about business, rather than my own feelings. Maybe it was because I already felt so wounded that I felt that way, but as I watched Alternis, who wasn't looking at me anymore, I realized he had a point. It still hurt that he wasn't comforting me though. Well, what did I expect? A girl loses her love interest. It happens all over the world. It was probably the least urgent of my worries, yet I spent most of my time thinking about it. In the end, I felt pretty stupid. I felt like a frivolous little girl, and Alternis had led me to think that way with his flippant attitude. It bothered me a lot, and I didn't want to him to have that effect on me.

I cocked my head sideways, studying Alternis thoughtfully. I wondered if Ringabel ever regretted getting his memories back. Did he want to stay Ringabel forever, carefree and playful and (for the most part) quite easy to get along with? Or had he resumed the role of Alternis, dark and brooding and always clashing with everybody around him?

"So you want him around?" I clarified.

"Sure, why not?" Alternis confirmed, oblivious to my thoughts as he drummed an erratic beat on the table. "But there's no way he could really be here now that he's gone. It's pointless to discuss."

I smirked, my mood suddenly lifted. It was true, Ringabel wasn't here anymore. I reflected on Alternis's pale pallor, the way his eyebrows dipped harshly to give him an intense look, the light tint of his blond and his wiry, long frame. Same body, different personalities. "Actually... I think we can bring him back."

He hadn't grasped my plot yet, when he asked, "How?" But when he finally saw my smirk, his expression immediately turned sour. Ah, the Alternis I was familiar with. I knew he was going to disagree, now that he understood, but I didn't care. "Edea, this isn't... this probably isn't a good idea," he stammered.

Because I was going to turn Alternis into Ringabel.

* * *

**So that ends chapter six! That doesn't seem like a great plan, Edea! As always, I appreciate reviews, favs, follows to show that you like the story!**

**-SE**


	8. Sleeptalking

**Thank you for all your feedback! You guys all rock and I'm continually pleasantly shocked that people are still reading this story _and_ are really nice about the feedback. Couldn't ask for better readers, really ;_;**

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you and Father? How has your health been? I hope you haven't been skipping out on your examinations. Your health is important to all of us._

_It's been some time since we last exchanged anything but a telegram. I thought a nice long letter might suffice. As far as Ancheim goes, I've been here nearly a week. The weather here is as horrid as ever. I know you've never traveled outside of Eternia, but rest assured you would not like Ancheim or Eisenberg if you ever happened to travel. Both these places are rife with heat that I am sure must come from the very source of Hell. I would recommend Florem or Caldisla, as both are far more pleasant in weather._

_Despite Ancheim's deplorable weather, the people have been extremely kind to me. Everybody here has a work ethic that far surpasses our own peoples'. It's admirable actually. The city never stops ticking and tocking. At first, it really bothered me at night, but now it's strangely soothing. They've also got a cleaner solution of drawing energy. Though they do not have many resources at hand, they do use wind energy to power their factories. As Eternia gets strong winds around winter time, I wonder if this technology might be useful to us. It's definitely something to keep in mind._

_Since you will undoubtedly wonder, as you repeatedly ask in your telegrams, I will address this first; Alternis is doing well. He eats well. He may be quite the darling to you and Father, but he and I differ on many subjects. Sometimes, it is interesting to hear them but mostly I fear he speaks out of turn. It's rather cumbersome whenever he disagrees with me on any subject, and this happens more often than not. I confess, it's hard to stand him sometimes! Rest assured however, I am grateful he is around. I would rather you not tell him that; I don't need his ego swelling up like a fat balloon._

_The last time you wrote to me, you mentioned marriage. I cannot in good conscience lie to you about how much I think this necessary because the truth is, I do not think it is. Furthermore, I have nobody in my mind who would be a suitable candidate. The only noble in Ancheim is Dominus Harena and though he is an extraordinarily capable man, he is closer to Father's age than my own. I shall be heading to Florem next, and you and I both know I shall not be finding a suitor there amidst a population of mostly girls and tourists who are gawking men. _

_You mentioned I had a political opponent who was threatening to usurp the Lee's claim to rule. Who is this person? Is it perhaps strange to think I would be wholly interested in getting to know them?_

_I do so hope you receive this letter quickly, and find time to respond. I miss hearing from both you and Father and I eagerly await any news coming from home._

_Edea Lee_

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you again," I said in a sugar-coated voice. "Sit down."

"I don't want to."

"Oh for Crystal's sake, Alternis, I don't have time for this," I said, exasperated. I popped a hard candy into my mouth, welcoming the fresh breeze that wafted through the window. We were in my private chambers that Dominus Harena had assigned to me. It was one day since Alternis had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to my proposition of having him play the part of Ringabel.

Alternis was staring at himself in the mirror, as though he would never see his face again. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, sucking harder on the caramel flavored candy. And I thought women were vain. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"You said it would have been helpful if we had Ringabel with us right before I decided to use you as Ringabel. Why are you so against it now? It's not like you and Ringabel are different people." Which was actually a lie, because in their personalities they _were_. "All you have to do is act like him."

"Which is what? A buffoon?" I saw through the mirror his brow creasing. "A womanizer?" He looked so worried at the prospect that I almost burst out laughing, although I _did_ feel somewhat sorry.

I walked up to him from behind and reached my hands up to place them on his shoulders gently. Despite my gentle touch, he stiffened, as if he were on high alert. Jeez, the guy really needed to catch a break. Gently, I guided him over to the seat in front of the mirror. To my amazement, he obeyed and sat down. I leaned down so that my face was right next to his, and stared at him through the mirror. His dark gray eyes looked even more tense. "Look," I spoke soothingly. "You don't have to do this. It is unfair if I force you to do anything, but the fact of the matter is that when we traveled, Ringabel and I explored the cities we visited a lot more than Tiz or Agnès did. Agnès was always praying or reading about different regions, and Tiz was more concerned about the mission at hand and preparing for them."

I took a deep breath, and quelled the memories that suddenly sprang up of all the times Ringabel and I had explored every kingdom as much as we possibly could, and bought as many souvenirs as our leftover pg could buy. I didn't need them right now. "Now that I'm openly for Eternia, a lot of the locals wont really trust me anymore unless I have help. I'm already getting some from Agnès on that, now that she's onboard with the plan, but I really need Ringabel."

He stared at me through the mirror, his expression hard to decipher. "I don't see why you think you _need_ him, Edea. You've been doing fine on your own." Ha! I highly doubted that. I was about to tell him so when he added, "And..." his voice drifted off, as if he just realized what he'd been about to say and didn't want to continue it in front of me. I saw his eyes turn steely. "Nevermind. You are right. It's for a good cause."

I wanted to ask him what he was going to say, but I saw the iron defense in his eyes, and I knew he wouldn't spill. I nearly sighed in frustration, but instead I smiled brightly. "Thanks for seeing it my way, Alternis."

He only commented, "Your hands are still on my shoulders."

I let go of them as if I'd been shocked. "S-sorry." My cheeks burned, and not for the first time did I hate being so pale. Everybody in Ancheim had darker, tanned skin, so it was harder for blushing to show up on them, I realized. Luckily, when I peeked at Alternis in the mirror, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking down, his eyelids blocking me from reading his expression. Suddenly, I was unsure. Was this really the best idea? I scowled. _Get a grip on yourself, Edea!_ I mentally slapped myself, and reached for a styling comb. He'd said yes, hadn't he?

I wasn't a total expert on hair, but if I could (nearly) tame my own, then I was sure Alternis's wouldn't be too hard to style. I remembered when I was twelve, how it had taken me months to finally find a process to smooth my hair down and back into a half-pony. And still, I had hair sticking out at an awkward angle. I never did manage to tame it, but most of it was enough for me.

I began to brush Alternis's hair. It was long and silky. I'd be lying if I said I didn't run my fingers through it on purpose a few times. My fingers moved easily through his hair; it was almost like touching cool water. It felt...

Good. And for some strange reason, I felt strangely content taking care of Alternis in some way. It was like we were in our own little world, and everything around us ceased to exist. All that I was doing was concentrating on was him. The quiet sound of my comb pulling through his hair was very soothing.

Once I completely combed his hair out, I sprayed his hair with an anti-frizz that worked wonders on my own and then began to work the pomade into his hair. I ran my fingers deep into his hair, massaging his scalp. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slowly close his eyes. His long, dark blond eyelashes created a striking contrast to his pale skin. A soft sigh of relaxation escaped his lips, so soft, I wondered if I imagined it coming out. I wanted to tease him, to ask him if it really felt that good, but I also didn't want to break this comfortable silence we had going on. Who would have thought that I, Edea Lee, would grow to _like_ silence? I was usually all about talking, and action and doing things.

I could appreciate this sometimes though. I smoothed the sections of hair back, and sectioned them off so that he had a windblown appearance. I couldn't get the style as perfect as Ringabel's because he never sketched himself in his own journal, and in my memories, the finer details were beginning to vanish. It bothered me a little that I couldn't remember everything about him, but not enough that I thought about it too deeply.

With his sides smoothed out and spiked off towards the back, I began to focus on the main thing; his abnormally large coif. I'd need a lot of pomade for this. I dipped my fingers into the jar and rubbed a liberal amount all over his hair, working at the elaborate coif, smoothing, pulling, and shaping it. It took about a half hour on that alone, and when I was finally satisfied with it, I looked up into the mirror and saw that Alternis's eyes were still closed.

I watched him for a moment, transfixed on his face. It was one of the rarer times, I could look as long as I wanted without having to worry about him noticing my watching. For some reason, he almost _always_ noticed when I was looking at him.

"Uh, well, you can look now," I said reluctantly, finally breaking the silence. He didn't respond. "A-Alternis?"

His head drooped forward slightly, and I realized he'd fallen asleep. I couldn't believe it! Alternis, who was always so proper and had a strict regimen, was asleep? I couldn't help the smile that overcame my face. He looked so...

Relaxed.

I quickly walked towards the bathroom, and washed my hands, toweling them dry.

Then, I walked back to Alternis and placed two fingers under his chin, and gently pushed his head up so that he was facing me. He mumbled something incoherent, his expression suddenly going from relaxed to controlled, but he didn't wake up. Like this, with him asleep, I could almost picture him as Ringabel. He was even mumbling in his sleep, which I'd often caught Ringabel doing.

I leaned closer to catch what he was saying, my heart unexpectedly racing. I didn't want Alternis catching me eavesdropping on his conversation, even though I mostly knew that what he would say would be harmless. After all, Ringabel had mostly talked in his sleep about fighting styles.

"...foolish..." he mumbled. "...such a fool."

I frowned, and leaned closer, noticing his face going deadly still and tight. For one heart-stopping second, I thought this harsh change in his expression was because he'd noticed my presence. I was about to back away when he said, "I will kill her." His voice was no longer mumbling, but it was quiet and eerily calm.

I recoiled in shock from the tone of his voice, my fingers dropping from his chin. His head jerked downwards suddenly, and he awakened with a start. His eyes lifted up to mine, first empty and cold, then disoriented, before finally noticing he was even looking at me.

The last time I'd seen such an empty and cold expression was when Father had first brought Alternis in as a child. He'd been scrawny back then, resembling more a skeleton than a human being, but his eyes were so unbearably cold and lonely, that my first thought was whether or not he could even come back to being human. Of course, he had with the amount of love Father had showered upon him as well as the attention my annoying child self had lavished upon him. But I didn't think I'd ever see such an expression on his face ever again...

"Is there something wrong?" Alternis asked, watching me. He looked concerned.

_Crap!_ Hastily, I rearranged my expression to something that didn't make me look as uneasy. "You uh, you fell asleep when I finished so..."

He flushed darkly and frowned. "That never usually happens. I apologize for that."

"No!" I nearly shouted. _Who was he going to kill?_ "It... uh, it wasn't a problem. I just thought maybe you passed out... but I heard you mumbling so I figured you probably fell... asleep. Um, Ringabel did that too. Talk in his sleep, I mean. So I figured that's what happened to you." I was babbling right now, but I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was his eerily calm voice.

"I talked in my sleep?" Alternis asked, his face going even redder as an expression of alarm passed over his face now.

I debated on telling him what I heard but the thought of his voice sent goosebumps up my neck. If it had been an enemy of ours, Alternis would've told me a long time ago about a woman he wanted to kill. A woman no less! That was even stranger. Clearly, he didn't want me knowing who this woman was, so it would have to be somebody that I didn't consider a threat.

...Who could it be?

My lips tightened, and I forced myself to smile. "Yeah, but I didn't catch it. Must've been a good dream to make you talk though."

Alternis's eyes slid off mine, as if he was in deep thought. I watched him closely. "It was... nothing."

* * *

Later, when Alternis left, I tried to mull over what he'd said.

_It was... nothing_.

But the way he had said it made it sound like it was anything _but_ nothing.

Something about being foolish or a fool. Had he been duped? Was that why he wished to kill this woman? Somehow, that seemed like overkill, even for Alternis who could be scary. Then again, I'd been fooled by a seemingly harmless cryst-fairy and I ended up killing her.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I felt like the answer was right in front of me, but I just couldn't grasp it.

Whatever he'd been dreaming about, he was still obviously thinking about it. Even after I showed him how he looked like with Ringabel's hairdo, he'd seemed totally distracted, to the point where he didn't even react at his own reflection, much to my disappointment. Before I'd eavesdropped on him, I confess, I'd been looking forward to seeing his opinion.

The door to my chambers knocked. "Come in," I said, not bothering to figure out who it was.

Agnès pushed the door open and I got up. She glided in, her brown hair floating behind her.

"Well?" I demanded.

"Dominus Harena said the announcement should take place tomorrow. He's already elected three representatives."

My heart lifted. Things were finally going on board. I breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least there was good news in _one_ place. "I'm just glad he was on board about the idea."

Agnès nodded. "But just because he did, does not mean everybody else will, Edea. Ancheim is but one city. Who knows if even your father will agree?"

I was wondering the same thing too. I gave her a tired grin. "For now, let's just focus on the positives. Do you think Tiz would approve?"

Agnès shrugged. "I do not know," she responded, her voice suddenly brittle.

Whoops, wrong thing to say.

I turned to face her and said with as much conviction in my voice as I could, "I don't know why Tiz isn't responding to you, but I intend to find out."

"It is clear he has forgotten about me," she said. "But it is no matter, as I am busy as well." She still sounded icy. She gave me a sad, barely-there smile. "I find that once you move away from a person, the bonds between you are weaker. Perhaps it is the case with Tiz. In any case, I do not blame him. It's not like I was the easiest person to get along with."

I let out a short laugh. "It's been my experience that every person you spend a long time with is usually hard to get along with in the beginning." With the exception of Tiz and Mother, all of my friendships had started off or had gradually turned rocky. Alternis, Father, Ringabel, even Agnès... "In any case, I don't think he's forgotten about you." I thought about our trip and all the times Tiz had seemed to pay extra attention to Agnès, and how every time they touched, he would blush. He'd always seemed extra humbled when Agnès asked his opinion. I bit my lip. I admit it was strange that Tiz wasn't responding, but I knew that by the time I reached Caldisla, I'd have my answer.

* * *

_My Dearest Edea,_

_You cannot imagine the joy that came over me once receiving your letter. Nothing makes me feel more at ease when I hear news of you. I rarely see you anymore, with you solving all of Luxendarc's problems! I know you have not mentioned it in your letter because you do not wish to trouble me, but I know that what you are going through right now cannot be easy. I know because I faced saving Eternia from destruction with your father and that itself was very hard. But with your father's unshakable resolve, you can get through this as long as you are smart, and you listen with an open mind. You may find many different people on your journey, Edea. Not all of them will agree with you and not everybody will like you. But what you can do is be the person that you and your loved ones would be proud of. And, in the heart of each and every person, they all want to be heard. So, my advice is to make sure you listen and understand them to the best of your ability._

_My health is a boring topic. The status of it is unchanged, and the doctors and nurses continue to be quite kind. As of course, I am sure they must be, considering my status. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to be considered so important as to get special treatment. There are many other people out there more deserving of the doctor's attentions than I. For example, ever since you told me the reason the spellfencer, Ciggma Khint constantly demanded payment in order to pay for that young girl's hospital bills, I have realized she is in more need of attention than I. Now that Khint is dead, I've been paying her bills off. I've learned a few things about her; her name is Tatiana and her parents have long been deceased. Ciggma Khint was her guardian, she told me, though she doesn't remember much of him. I expect he left to become a sellsword to sustain her bills. _

_Tatiana, or as I like to call her, Tatya, is a darling. She's very sweet, docile and charming but she has a little bursts of spirit that reminds me of you in a way. She keeps me company in hospital when your father isn't around._

_Several things I would like to mention; though I understand you feel hesitant about marriage, I suppose I wasn't being clear. It is absolutely imperative for you to find somebody you can spend your life with. Eternia may be more advanced than other nations, but one of its rules is this; a woman cannot rule unless she is married. It is rather different for a man. Perhaps, once you assume leadership you might do something to change this, but for now your father and I agree that this is best and to change this law, it would take many years, years that your father and I do not have._

_Additionally, about Eternia's next candidate... that's just the thing; nobody knows his true identity. He popped up unexpectedly as an anonymous author going simply by the name of "Blood of the People." People call him Krov, but essentially only a few of his most trusted allies have ever actually seen his face. He is described as an attractive middle-aged man who is only concerned for the people's wellbeing. He frequently publishes in widely circulated papers such as _The Eternian Times_ and _The Mountain Press_ and he does not sugarcoat any of it when it comes to criticizing your father and the way he is currently running the country._

_I'm delighted that Alternis is doing well. I miss him unbearably so. The darling always used to keep me company and talk about you often. I suspect he knew that I worried over you, but even otherwise he still cares for you very much. Every day, I am grateful for Braev's choice to bring him home to us. That man is kind, thoughtful, and understands the value of hard work. He is like a child I never had... aside from you of course. Ah, just thinking of him makes me miss him! You simply must keep me updated on him. After all, he often does not spend a lot of time taking care of himself because he focuses on caring for those around him!_

_I look forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Mahzer Lee_

* * *

I took a deep breath. "This is... quite a crowd," I murmured to Agnès. As usual, sweat was dripping down my back, and I'd already wiped at my upper lip several times already, despite the fact that evening was beginning to set up. The sky was settling into a dusky gold, and the temperature was starting to cool down slightly. I surveyed the entrance to the palace. It seemed like _every_ body had gathered to hear what Dominus Harena had to say. I was surprised, but I knew I shouldn't have been. The short few weeks I had spent here, I observed that the people really trusted Dominus Harena as a capable leader.

Such unwavering trust... I had to respect and admire it. I looked at the man in question who was seated next to Agnès. He looked relaxed and confident. It made me envious how the crowd didn't seem to intimidate him at all.

Noticing that I was watching him, he turned to face me and gave me a reassuring smile. On my other side Alternis was far more tense than I was. A muscle in his jaw showing prominently against his otherwise smooth skin. Alternis had never been good with crowds, so it was understandable that he was nervous.

I wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine, but somehow the words were sticking in my throat. Being around him made me nervous now, and it was hard to even look at him.

The massive clock began to chime, signifying that seven o'clock had arrived. A hush fell over the crowd, and they quickly ceased their chatter, turning their faces towards the steps of the Palace. I swallowed. Here went nothing.

A man approached the podium and tapped at the mic that had been set up. Then he began to speak. "Good people of Anchiem, you have been waiting for a long time to hear from our beloved leader responsible for having our voices heard. Wait no further, Prime Minister Dominus Harena, will speak of the latest developments."

The man bowed to Dominus who had risen and unhurriedly took to the podium. An even greater silence filled the crowd. I understood awhile later. Dominus Harena spoke quietly, but his words left a huge impact.

"People of Anchiem, today, I've gathered you here to talk about a proposal that I hope you can hear with an open mind. I have always considered each and every one of you my trusted subjects and so I ask you to listen to what has been going on for the past few days.

"An ambassador from Eternia," and here I wriggled slightly in my seat. He was obviously talking about _me_. "Has come to try and make amends for what they have done in the past. As you may be well aware, roughly almost a year ago, Eternia had employed their massive fire power to capture and possibly _kill_ our beloved Wind Vestal, Agnès Oblige at any cost."

Several boos could be heard from the crowd. I shrank even further in my seat, my face burning up. Next to me, Alternis tensed as well, but because he was well composed most of the time, nobody but I could tell. I could tell he was upset, and who would blame him? I too felt horrible and sick and uneasy, despite the fact that I'd made the very same opinion of Eternia when I chose to betray them.

Harena continued, "As I understand it, there was a major misunderstanding."

"That doesn't excuse them! The Wind Vestal is precious to us!" somebody shouted from the crowd.

Beside me, I felt Agnès squirm; I knew that sometimes she felt even weirder about having the public eye on her.

"I understand you all are protective over our Wind Vestal, but I must bring attention to the fact that the ambassador from Eternia is none other than Edea Lee."

I felt my face burn, as there was more puzzled mutterings.

"Edea Lee, as in Braev Lee's daughter?"

"Even more suspicious."

"Her first name sounds familiar... I have heard her name spoken fondly from the Wind Vestal's lips."

I was warmed by that last comment. It was good knowing that some people in Ancheim knew that I was a dear friend of Agnès's.

"Edea is responsible for Agnès's safety. In fact, she went so far as to betray her own country to protect the Wind Vestal. She is partially responsible for her life."

I felt strangely embarrassed hearing his words. When he put it that way, it sounded noble. But throughout my journey, there had been many times where I wasn't thinking about anybody's life but my own. I'd been clinging to my own identity so tightly, that sometimes it had been hard to see the true purpose of the mission.

"Well, if she's responsible for Agnès's safety, then she shouldn't be siding with Eternia after all this!" a man shouted from the crowd, pointing at me accusingly. "Just because she saved the Wind Vestal once doesn't mean she is a friend of Ancheim's! I'll believe it when I see more effort coming from her."

"I was just getting to that, Farooq," Dominus Harena said patiently. I was surprised at that. It was really something that Harena knew the names of a few of his people and even brought their names in a conversation that was shared by hundreds of thousands of people. "Edea Lee, Agnès Oblige, and I have been working on a resolution of peace between Eternia and Ancheim. However, her interest is not in just our kingdom. She would love for all nations to come together and live in peace. Not only has she drawn a treaty that should cement the deal, but she has also proposed an interesting theory that I would like for you all to vote upon."

There was murmured buzzing here.

"So I would ask for you all to please be polite and listen to what Lady Lee has to say."

_Lady Lee_. He hadn't called me princess. I swallowed, and gave him a weak smile that he returned kindly. I rose, my knees shaking, and nearly stumbled. Here it was, the time had come. Everything I'd been working for lead to this.

"Salaayma, my fellow people," I said, stumbling over the foreign word. There were titters from the crowd that left my throat even drier than before. I hadn't bothered to drink any water beforehand, anticipating that I'd probably have to use the bathroom thanks to my anxiety, but now I wish I had. "I say fellow because I believe that we must stop viewing each other with distrust. I know what you must all be thinking," I said, my voice cracking slightly. I tried to fix my eyes on any friends I found, but all of them were on stage. In the end, I focused on one of the children standing in the front. There didn't seem to be any parents around the child. I couldn't tell if the child was a boy or a girl, but they looked absolutely ragged. He or she must be an orphan, I thought.

This strangely calmed me, though I wasn't sure why. In a way, I'd been raised without my parents as well. My father had always been busy, and my mother was often in the hospital. I focused on them. "I know what you're thinking. Since we were your attackers, how can you possibly trust us? And you would be right. What I'm asking of you is enormous, and I don't know how else I can repair the damages in our bond. In my treaty, I have proposed the following that I hope you may find suitable.

"In addition to paying for repairing for our damages with no interest at all, I have also proposed that an Eternian post be stationed in Ancheim, as well as an Ancheimian post in Eternia for the purposes of getting to know our countries better. I have always thought that Eternia was closed off to the world, and that we could not share what we have learned. In some ways, the reason this mess started in the first place was due to a series of serious miscommunications. I propose then that these posts work to breaking such barriers. I have also proposed that we share some technology between us. Ancheim is known as an industrial country, and I have always admired your work ethic and your ability to utilize energy from better resources than ours. Additionally, I believe that sharing our airships could benefit you all and I'm willing to part with the knowledge.

"Additionally," I said, and took a deep breath. I knew Alternis was not going to be happy about this last bit of the treaty, but I wasn't backing down on it. This would be the first he'd hear about it, so I knew he would be pretty pissed at me afterward. "I understand that one of the main differences between our nation and yours is that you are strongly Crystalist in your beliefs and we are Anti-Crystalist. Yet, I have always believed that despite our differences, we can get along. As an aggressive Anti-Crystalist, one of my dearest friends is Agnès Oblige, the sole surviving vestal in Luxendarc. I believe our friendship reflects a lot on human nature. Therefore, I will be accompanying the Wind Vestal as she travels to each region to search for a new Vestal and help lay the foundations for rebuilding each temple." I paused a little here. I could feel Alternis's eyes on me curiously. I bit my lip. "That includes Eternia."

There was a collective gasp. I wanted to look at Alternis so badly, but I didn't. I couldn't. I knew that out of all the times I'd disappointed him and disagreed with him, this was the worst. He considered Crystalists our ultimate enemies, and I knew that rebuilding a place of Crystalism in his home country was a serious blow to what he believed in.

"This is talk, isn't it?" Farooq asked, jabbing his same accusatory finger at me. "It's just talk! And even if you did rebuild your Earth Temple, who is to say that you would treat the new Vestal with respect? Didn't your father kill the last one?"

I flinched at the accusations. I knew the rumor was that my father's men had killed the Vestal, when in actuality it had been self-defense. But I knew he wouldn't believe me if I denied his accusations.

I was surprised when Agnès took the mic and responded calmly into it, "The rumor that the Grand Marshal killed the last Earth Vestal is entirely false. The truth of the matter is that you have been blessed with only knowing Crystalism in its purest state. The Earth Temple was corrupt and cared only for its own preservation at the cost of many lives. In the end, that is what killed the Vestal. As for whether or not _you_ believe Edea, that she will never be able to convince you. However, I for one believe that she will work as best she can to hold to her ideals."

There were murmurs there. The fact that Agnès had vouched for me, as I predicted, was working wonders on the crowd. In a sense, it bothered me a little that they were like sheep following their shepherd, but I chalked it up to jealousy. Eternia's people never blindly followed anything. I knew that this announcement would not sit well with my own people. Luckily, I wouldn't have to deal with Eternia until I got back.

Silently, I thanked Agnès, squeezing her shoulder gratefully before returning to the mic. "Lastly, I know that some of you still wont be swayed. That's why I have proposed to build a new committee." This was it, my plan that would hopefully spread the power amongst us.

"It will be a committee representing our nations united in Luxendarc. Ancheim, Florem, Caldisla, Eisenberg, and Eternia will each get three representatives picked every four years democratically to live apart from their nations, in the middle of the ocean. Each representative will be paid handsomely from their respective governments and will be able to bring their families with them so long as every time a crisis hits any one of our nations they decide what to do about it from a united front. For example, months ago, Norende was desecrated by the Great Chasm and Caldisla alone cannot rebuild the village. The United Nations of Luxendarc, should therefore then decide whether or not they should rebuild the village, and how much they are willing to spend to rebuild it. This should also make it harder on any other nations who wish to wage war for any reason." _Like Eternia_.

There was silence, as the crowd tried to process what I'd just said. Then, there was an outbreak of many different opinions. Suddenly, people were shouting questions at me and I couldn't tell if I'd said something to appease or anger them. Forgetting about my anxiety towards Alternis, I turned towards him now, and was startled to see he wasn't looking at me. Instead, his face was still carefully neutral. _Argh... What is he thinking?_ I thought to myself. Though he looked exactly like Ringabel with his hairstyle, his face was uncharacteristically closed off.

The need for him to reassure me was too great but I knew I wouldn't get it from him now now. Sadly, I turned away and said, "If you need more information, you can always approach Dominus and I..." But my words were drowned out by the din of the crowd. Their buzzing was louder than I could bear.

I could only hope I'd made the right choice.

* * *

**This ends this chapter! Any reviews, favs, and follows are, as always appreciated.**

**I've been a bit busy preparing for school which is starting next week, so I do apologize if this came a little late. I'm usually about two chapters ahead by the time I post a new one publicly, but this time around I've just been busy with work and preparing for school to come up again. ;_; I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you so much for nearly getting this story to 30 reviews and roughly 2.6K hits! To think this story has come this far... Phew. I just hope I can see it to the end!**

**United Nations of Luxendarc... doesn't that sound very familiar? ;) And who could Alternis possibly be talking about in his sleep? I expect the answer should come in a few chapters. One thing we can all count on from Edea, is that she'll be sure to get to the bottom of this, despite her very busy schedule!**


	9. Apologies

We are lying down on the outskirts of Florem and the sun is making me sleepy. The grass tickles my cheek when I turn to the side to view Ringabel.

He's already looking at me and there's such warmth in his eyes, I want to fall into them, the way a person would a warm embrace. My ear that is pressing to the grass can hear the thrumming heartbeat of the earth and it calms me.

"Don't fall asleep on me, my angel," Ringabel says. He reaches out and slips a hand through my hair, smoothing it back, prompting me to lean into his touch.

"I wish it could be like this always," I hear myself say. I feel light and happy. "I wish..."

He leans closer, his face pink, until his smell surrounds me and I breathe it in deeply. It's heady, and thick and it clouds my mind. "Mmm... tell me what you wish." I can feel his breath on my lips. I want him so badly.

"_I wish you would kill her_," I say, my words suddenly blank and unforgiving. I've heard that voice before. Horrified, I try to speak again, but I can't. I try to back away, but suddenly Ringabel has a death grip on my hair and he's not letting go. I'm trying to scream out, "Ringabel!" but the words won't come out, they won't... Pulse racing, I watch as Ringabel's face goes slack, and his pupils begin to dilate past his irises, growing outside the white until his eyes are completely black.

"As you command, Lady," he says, only now he sounds like Alternis's. He leans forward and he presses his lips against mine, but they are cold and frozen. When he draws away I notice the rest of his body is Airy's insect-like body, her final ultimate form. I'm struggling with all my might but she reaches a claw-like hand and plunges into my chest and I can feel her claws strangling my heart which beats even faster, as if it's trying to get a lifetime of heartbeats out before it's crushed.

"_Sometimes, I wondered if you were just that easy to manipulate or if you and I had the same goals._" I feel one claw pierce into my heart and I cry out because it hurts. I want it to end, the pain, the guilt, the heartbreak._  
_

"I'm... nothing like you," I say through gritted teeth. I've got a hand on her wrist that's inside me, but I'm weak.

"_Is that so?_" she says in Alternis's voice. "_What you want the most is rebirth. Rebirth of a new, better order. But in order for that to happen what do you need first, Edea? Destruction. And I provided plenty of that. You owe me._" The claw is deeply embedded within my heart. I can _feel_ it. But I'm not sure why I'm still alive. I should be dead. I'm already dead. I stop struggling. "_Time to finish off your wish then... Time to kill._" With a sudden burst of strength, she pierces through my heart and the shock makes me finally wake up.

* * *

Agnès was sitting on me when I woke up, shaking my shoulders violently. "Edea, wake up! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" she kept repeating over and over. My eyes shot open and I gulped in lungfuls of air. I focused on the darkness around me, trying to remember where I was. It was night, and I was in Ancheim. She stopped shaking my shoulders, and instead placed the back of her hand on my forehead. Her hand felt cool against my skin.

"You are going to be okay," she whispered soothingly, pushing my sweat-soaked hair away from my face.

"Edea, look at me," a male voice commanded and I flinched, when my eyes found the source. It was Alternis. I couldn't make out his expression, but his voice sounded quiet and calming.

It was absolutely horrifying.

I swallowed. "Please tell him to leave," I whispered to Agnès, pulling my blanket up to my nose and breathing in it's cotton scent.

"What's she saying?" Alternis demanded, and I shut my eyes, willing his voice to go away. I had never been so afraid. The dream was even more real with his voice present.

"She wants you to leave," I heard Agnès say quietly. "Please... I apologize, but it seems as if she's..."

"She needs me," Alternis responded, and I could hear a strand of annoyance creep into his voice. He touched my shoulder and although my nightgown's material separated his skin from mine, I still felt the warmth.

I flinched. "Alternis, _please_... I can't see you right now," I whimpered.

He let go of me, perhaps in shock. I didn't know. Vaguely, I knew I'd regret this in the morning. I loathed showing weakness and here I was trembling like a nearly dead leaf against the winter winds. I heard his quiet footsteps and the door shut.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Agnés cast fire, and lit a candle so she could see my face properly. "Another nightmare?"

I nodded. "They're getting worse, Agnès. I... I don't know why."

She rubbed my upper arms, and I began to calm down. "Perhaps, when we set out for Florem, we should stop by Sage Yulyana's house first. Perhaps he knows something," Agnès suggested.

"Yes, perhaps," I responded, thinking back to the dream, to Airy's satanic eyes and Alternis's voice. I doubted Yulyana would help that much. As far as I knew, these dreams couldn't be prophetic. I wasn't some mystic or some person that spirits would visit or warn.

Deep inside, I knew that these nightmares were really _me._ And I wasn't sure how to fix that. How did you fix something that came from within you? I suppose if I made peace with the things that were bothering me...

But Ringabel was gone and Airy was dead.

Alternis wasn't though. I covered my face with my hands, wracking my brains over and over. In the dream, the order was that he wanted me killed but it seemed implausible.

I know I drove Alternis up the wall more than any other person he'd probably ever encountered, but I couldn't imagine him going after me.

_The best thing to do would be to confront him,_ a voice inside my head said. It seemed logical, and I had no reason to fear Alternis. How could I? He was literally my family.

But at the same time, I was having trouble trusting him at all especially about what he'd said in his dreams. I shuddered. What if it really was me? Alternis had, after all, almost killed me many times when I'd been helping resurrecting the crystals. If it weren't for us four ganging up on him, we could very well end up dead.

_But you didn't die! He sought to convince you before fighting you. Not to mention, he was on your father's orders... _I argued against myself.

I sighed. It was like an endless cycle in which I was arguing against myself. I smiled weakly at Agnès. "It's okay. You can go back to bed now. I'm fine."

She bit her lip. "I do not think you are. Perhaps it is best if I stay."

"I don't want to inconvenience you," I responded. The truth was, I was still scared, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

Evidently she saw right through me. "I would be very ashamed of myself if I let you go in such a state." Already she was starting to make herself at home on my queen-sized bed. She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, immune to my protests. "Good night, Edea."

Slowly, I slipped under the covers too. "Good night," I said after a moment.

* * *

Despite what happened last night, I slept admirably well. When I opened my eyes, Agnès was already gone. The clock in the inn room told me it was fifteen minutes past eight. I jumped out of bed, splashed some cold water on my face, and got myself ready. When I emerged a servant was waiting. "Lady Edea, Prime Minister Harena requires you at the dining hall. He would like for you to visit the representatives of Ancheim."

"Oh, that's good," I said. "Who else will be there?"

"The Wind Vestal, I believe is already there, as well as your right hand man, Mr. Dim."

I froze. "Mr. Dim?" _Well, of course he would be there. Wherever you're expected he will be there._ It would be fine, I imagined. Alternis was pretty good at being quiet and not drawing attention to himself. All I had to do was concentrate on meeting the new representatives.

After the announcement, Alternis and I had barely been alone. I'd been busy with Dominus Harena and Agnès for most of the weeks following the announcement. From then on, people were casting votes if they really wanted the United Nations of Luxendarc or not. Those in favor were winning, but just barely. By the end of today, we would know for sure, but Dominus Harena was sure that the vote would be in favor in the end.

And now it was time to formally meet the representatives Harena had chosen. I reached the door to the dining hall, took a deep, calming breath and opened the door. I trusted Dominus's decisions. I knew that whomever he picked would be the perfect choice.

I froze upon entering. The woman from the tea shop that I'd nearly killed was practically _sitting_ in Alternis's lap feeding him a date.

_A date_.

And what was stranger was that Alternis was _allowing _it. Not only was he allowing it, he looked like he was enjoying it. He was leaning slightly away from the woman as if to draw her further into his lap. _  
_

I felt the rage surfacing, taking a strangle-hold on any logical thought I'd once possessed. I couldn't decide who I was more annoyed at, Alternis for once again being cow-eyed when it came to that woman, or the woman herself. Had she no shame? Had she no semblance of self-respect, flirting so openly in public?

"Oh look, Edea's here!" Agnès exclaimed in a loud voice, snapping me out of the anger. She glared at me as if she had just read my mind. "Now we can begin."

For the first time, I noticed two other people in the room, a woman and a man. The man I realized was Farooq, the man in the crowd who was distrustful. He looked disgruntled to be here. The other woman was elderly, with wrinkles deeply etched into her weathered face. Her face cracked into a smile upon seeing me. "Such a pretty one, she is."

"Sorry I'm late," I muttered, embarrassed at all their eyes on me. I avoided looking at Alternis and the woman. I couldn't risk getting angry and causing a scene here. Instead, I took a seat as far away as possible from them. I wasn't sure what was going on over there, and I knew it wasn't my highest priority right now, though it was hard _not_ to think about them.

"I trust you slept well?" Dominus asked.

"Relatively," I responded weakly. I felt Alternis's eyes on me, but after the events of last night and what I was seeing of him now, I refused to look at him. "I trust these two are your representatives? Who is the third?"

"Yes, you may recall Farooq Al-Bashar when we first made the announcement."

I glanced at his disagreeable face. "Sure," I responded coolly, looking him square in the face.

Farooq scowled. "Do not think your Eternian whims will fly with me, woman. I will look through every single one of those frozen faces."

Dominus smiled at me slightly. "Farooq is perhaps our government's greatest critic. I have chosen him as a representative for this reason alone. I trust you may see why."

I did. Though Farooq might be a pain to deal with, I knew the necessity of having somebody constantly keeping the other two in check.

"This charming woman here is Aziza bint-Haroon. She's very well known in the kingdom for her benevolence and wisdom. She has outlived the three past rulers of Ancheim."

Her smile was genuine. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"As for the third representative-"

"I believe we've already met," purred the woman who was now sitting in her own seat, but had both arms wound around Alternis's bicep. "My name is Durrah."

I glared at her. "_You're_ the third representative?"

Her lipstick was wine colored, and it contrasted against her tanned skin. She smiled at me. "Does that startle you?"

I turned to Dominus Harena. "Why would you pick this woman?" I asked through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe this! The universe was definitely conspiring against me.

"Durrah remains one of our most skilled Spellfencers. As a matter of fact, she was Ciggma Khint's protégé and is well known as the best spellfencer currently."

My jaw almost dropped. I couldn't believe it. _She_ was a spellfencer? "I don't buy it."

"Just because you caught me off guard back at the tea shop as well as unarmed, does not mean anything, little Eternian girl," she snarled at me. "I could slash you to ribbons now." She brandished her sword.

"Now, now, there is no need to argue, dove," Alternis told her, giving her a loving look.

I nearly choked at his tone. "Who _are_ you even?" I spat at him.

To my immense surprise, he looked almost comically hurt. "There is no need to be quite so vicious, Angel. You know beautiful women have always been my weakness."

It hit me then.

Crystals, how could I be so stupid? He was playing _Ringabel_. I gaped at him. I'd nearly forgotten that I'd told him to act like his other version.

I felt like a fool, forgetting. The worst part was, I wanted so badly to be angry at him, but the real person I was angry at was me for acting so rashly.

I sighed. I didn't want to do what I was about to do next, but there was no other choice. "My apologies... Durrah. I did not mean to be so abrasive. I'm sure you are a highly esteemed member of Ancheim, and as such, I formally welcome you as part of the United Nations of Luxendarc."

Durrah looked surprised, even impressed for a split second. But then she sniffed, and responded icily, "I accept your apology."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. _This mission at hand of uniting everybody is far more important than the fact that she's still an extremely unlikeable woman_.

I began to eat the food in front of me and discovered that the eggs, sausages, and practically everything on my plate was spicy. Though I appreciated spiciness, I longed for something sweet, anything comforting.

As the meeting wore on, I stole a few glances at Alternis, studying the way his eyes showed rapt attention towards whoever was speaking. I thought back to all the times we had argued, and lastly to that quiet time when I'd made up his hair. It seemed like ever since I'd gone off with Ringabel, Tiz and Agnès, nothing was the same between us. At first it was just us bickering, but now...

Nothing.

My heart twisted at that. We were drifting apart and I wanted to salvage us. _Us_. The word meant we shared some sort of link, but every day I made a choice that I was sure was good for bridging the gap between Eternia and the rest of Luxendarc, was also a step away from Alternis and however he felt towards me. What wouldn't I give to a time before all this happened, when it was just me practicing my sword fighting with Master Kamiizumi.

I wondered briefly what my master would have to say to all this if I asked for him for advice. I wanted to hear his deep, calming, yet authoritative voice. He'd been more of a father than my own ever was to me. I couldn't even imagine asking Father for advice. And I knew Mother would only urge me to patch things up with Alternis. I felt a stab of jealousy when I thought about her previous letter stating that Alternis was like the child she'd never had. What then did that make me?

"Edea, are you alright with leaving in three days then?" Agnès asked, gently easing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... y-yes," I responded. I took a sip of coffee and grimaced at the bitterness of it. I began to add sugar cubes to my coffee, one after the other.

Durrah stared. "Haven't you ever heard of diabetes?"

"If it'll get me off this planet, and away from you quicker, than I don't mind succumbing to it!" I retorted. I stirred my coffee and gently clinked the excess liquid against the lip of the cup before taking a sip. It was deliciously sweet. I sighed in relief, not even minding Durrah calling me something I was certain was foul in her native language.

"Then we are agreed. We shall send these three off to Grandship where they will await the other representatives from the other regions while you spread the word."

I nodded once.

"You'll come with me to Grandship, won't you?" Durrah simpered, her eyes turning disgustingly soppy as she regarded Alternis. Ugh, why was I watching this?

"That would depend on my Employer, my sweet. As you know, she's not the most agreeable person..."

"Yes," I snapped. "I'm anything _but_ benevolent. Can I see you in private later, _Ringabel_? Oh, sorry, I meant that as an order considering my lack of agreeableness."

At least he had the decency to look scared. "As you wish."

Everybody else was already filing out. I stood up too, so that I could take a seat closer to Alternis. Durrah shouldered me hard on the way, smirking the whole while. Agnès squeezed my upper arm. "Don't do anything foolish."

I was about to respond that I never did, but then I realized that I'd been making some pretty bad decisions when it came to my personal life. "I'll try not to."

And then we were alone.

Which made me feel a lot more nervous than I should have felt. I stared at Alternis for a moment, but he wasn't looking back at me. Where did I even begin?

"So, you seem to be getting along splendidly with Durrah," I began cautiously, beginning with the easiest topic. Which was actually kind of sad, considering I didn't even want to talk about _that_.

He gave me a warning look. "Don't you dare start."

"Start what?" But we both knew what he was referring to.

"I don't know what you have against that woman, Edea..."

"She's rude, inconsiderate, and the way she throws herself at you is horrendously inappropriate. She could at least save it when there's no audience."

"Such as you?"

I gaped at him, trying to respond to that. "That's... I don't see why you're singling me out."

"Because you seem to be the only one who has a problem with it. So just tell me what is it that's really bothering you about her."

Saying I was extremely jealous out loud would have sounded really stupid. It also meant I would be admitting that I might have feelings for Alternis and I was _not_ about to confront that yet. Not when he made me angry more times than he made me melt.

And wanted to kill a woman. But that was irrelevant.

_Wait, did I just acknowledge that he makes me melt?_ Gross. "She's not bothering me," I mumbled, sinking into my chair, refusing to look at him.

He leaned forward, propping his elbows far into the table, and craning his face so I had no choice _but _to look at him. He looked into my eyes deeply, and then after a moment he agreed, clearly irritated. "You're right. It's me. I'm always bothering you somehow."

He was right about that, of course, even if he didn't know precisely why. I thought about the dream, the way his irises had grown until they'd become Airy's alien-like ones. I swallowed and avoided his eyes again.

"You're hiding something from me, Edea. Is this about last night? What happened?" He sounded frustrated.

I picked up a spoon and examined my reflection on its back. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Alternis pressed.

"What do you mean 'another' nightmare?" I snapped.

He looked flustered all of a sudden, but he pressed on, determined. "You scream in your sleep sometimes."

"How would you know that?" I looked at him curiously, but I felt creeped out. Had he watched me while I was asleep?

He turned red. It would have been adorable if I wasn't imagining the words "FUTURE MURDERER" stamped on his forehead. "I have asked the guard who stands post outside your room at night for reports of any unusual activity. Your father asked me to keep an eye on you after all."

It was my turn to flush. "Um... I didn't know," I said stupidly. I put the spoon down, looking into my lap and twisting my hands. I couldn't bring myself to apologize or to say thank you or that I was touched or that I found it unsettling still that he'd known about my nightmares this whole time and hadn't bothered to confront me about it.

Ultimately, it was this last bit that made me come to a realization. If I'd felt uneasy about the fact that Alternis hadn't confronted me on knowing about the nightmares, how was he to feel if he later found out that I'd overheard him sleep talking? And I also realized that I'd never know what it was about if I didn't ask him. For all I knew it could have been something about the past. I didn't doubt that Alternis had killed people before; if I was capable of it, then I was sure that he was fairly sure of it as well.

"I still prefer I have some semblance of privacy," I responded.

"Does it bother you that I'm concerned about your health?" Alternis asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

_Yes and no_. "Yes," I said firmly, straightening my back. "I wish I'd known you'd authorized those reports about me."

He looked surprised and strangely concerned. "I... apologize. I wasn't aware that my actions made you uncomfortable. I will stop if that is what you wish."

I closed my eyes. "Thank you." I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted at this present moment, but I needed to deal with it later. For now, the need to confront him about what had happened that day in my quarters was far more urgent. "Alternis, I need to ask you something." I twisted in my chair so that now I was facing him fully. I stared into his eyes, wondering at how I should proceed, this man who I suddenly, overwhelmingly knew nothing of.

I'd been worried this whole time, but now that I was about to confront him, worry didn't begin to cover it. I was suddenly scared. This man who I thought I'd known my whole life, who I thought was safe and would never hurt me, who was boring and predictable, was suddenly mysterious and harboring a dark secret. I didn't know him at all. How could I with him staring back at me expectantly?

"That day that you... that we... that I did your hair up, and you'd fallen asleep..."

He grew very still at that. It was like he knew what was about to come next, but he didn't say anything. I took a deep breath. "You talked in your sleep."

"Did I?" he said in a nonchalant voice, but I'd noticed his hand had fisted around a butter knife and was gripping it so tightly, his knuckles had turned noticeably whiter than the rest of his skin. "What did you hear?"

I tried to be casual, but my heart was beating way too fast. This was it; if Alternis was with or against me, he was going to react in some way. If he stabbed me with that thing then I needed to be prepared. I slid my hand over a fork, swallowing. His eyes dropped to my hand momentarily, noting my action and his eyes narrowed at me.

Oh, God, Edea. This was a bad decision. A very bad decision. But I couldn't back out now. "I heard you talking about killing somebody..."

"It is no secret that I've killed before. You and I know that." His hand on the knife wasn't moving, but I saw it was still tensed up.

"This was different. It was a woman. I don't think you have a lot of women in your life that you'd like to kill."

His eyes lifted up to mine, and I was surprised at his expression. His eyes were hard. "You said you had a question." His voice was blunt.

I bit my lip, and his eyes grew colder, when they drifted down to my lips, noting every action I took. _Screw it, Edea_. "Who was it that you wanted to kill?"

He let go of the butter knife. It clattered slightly when it hit the table, making me jump and drop the fork in response. Brusquely, Alternis got up, his chair making a loud scraping noise. With a whirl of his cloak he spun around and began to head for the exit, his boots making loud noises against the floor.

I got up too, still scared, but brave enough to call out angrily, "Where do you think you're going?"

"After all this time," he said, heading for the door. "After _all _this time," he repeated.

I stumbled after him and without thinking, caught his wrist and pulled him back to me, making him stumble slightly. "Answer my question properly!"

He turned around to face me abruptly, his expression dark and furious. He backed me up against the closed door, standing so close to me, I felt the tips of his boots touching mine. I closed my eyes tightly, uncomfortable at the distance between us. When I peeked open one eye at him, he was still standing there, his face dark.

"There is only so much I can take from you, Edea." His voice was low, yet still held a trace of anger in it. "I am a warrior. I am built to carry out orders no matter how much I dislike them but there's a limit. You humiliated me that day we fought when you completely rebuffed my question of marriage, and you expected me to guard you afterward like nothing happened. You insist on becoming friends with the Crystalists, who are our enemies, and expect me to obey your blind showings of faith. You do not mind your traitorous friend that _Wind Vestal_ sharing your bed and you do not mind talking with her, but with me it is just orders that I'm expected to obey, like a slave. And then I'm supposed to act like your past _lover_ because he is no longer here. Despite that, Edea, I obeyed. Because that is what I do. But what really is humiliating is that you think I would hurt you." I looked up, because at that moment, the last question was drained of all anger, left only with sadness.

It was heartbreaking to see him like this, to see the hurt that I'd caused him. "If I were any other person, I'd want to throttle you because of the ways you humiliate me. But I'm not. And you think the person I'd want to kill is you, isn't it? You are frightened of me."

I wanted to deny it, but I realized it was true. "I..."

"After everything I've done for you." He shook his head and took a step back from me, as though sharing the same breathing space repulsed him. He looked away from me. "The Lees... They were all I've ever wanted. I've only wanted to become one of you and to earn your trust."

Seeing him stand there, admitting that, was like me seeing him when he'd been brought in as a boy thin and ragged. I felt sick to my stomach. On one hand I wanted to bite back because some of what he had said felt unfair.

But on the other hand, it raised a few questions I'd stored at the back of my head but never really brought up to consider seriously. Who was Alternis to me? I treated him like a simple guard under my command when the truth was, he was so much more. He was my...

Well, I didn't know. I didn't know! It was too strange to think about.

"Alternis..." I said, but he waved me away.

"Forget it, Edea. You don't have to explain yourself." He started towards the door, but I quickly moved to block his way. His hand touched the handle of the door.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry," I said, and to my utter embarrassment, my voice cracked. "I should have known that this would have been difficult for you. I have always felt you were an indispensable person to me." I swallowed, and grudgingly added, "And my parents love you. Probably more than they do me. You are more worthy of being a Lee than I could ever be."

He didn't say anything, but he did not move to twist the door open. Encouraged, I took a deep breath. "I know what I ask of you sometimes is something no ordinary person would do. I think that is why I take advantage of your kindness. But you have to see things from my point of view, Alternis. Father asked me to bring peace to everybody. Treating Crystalists as the enemy or with suspicion won't help matters. After what I've seen, they aren't bad people. Those who were in charge of the Earth Crystal may have been, but surely you've noticed by now that Ancheim, who comprise of mostly Crystalists, are peaceful and kind. This is the one thing I cannot agree with you on, and if it means that we cannot get along because of it, so be it."

I paused here, hoping he would reply or to respond or to give me any insight to how he was feeling but he didn't.

Disappointed, but undaunted, I continued, "And as far as Ringabel goes, I apologize for that too. It wasn't my intention to humiliate you, but I can see why you may see it that way. You can stop being him at any time, and I won't hold it against you." I resisted the urge to tell him that I'd already offered him the choice to back out, but I held my tongue. I wanted so badly to repair our relationship, that even if it meant glossing over a few details, I'd gladly take it.

Still though, he did not respond.

Frustrated, I moved on to the last point. "I trust you, Alternis. Which is why I asked you what that dream was about and who it was you wanted to kill. I _am_ scared, but I won't be if you tell me what that was about. Don't you trust me?"

I let the question linger in the air. I did not dare to break the silence. I watched Alternis, noting the sharpness of his jawline, and the hollows of his throat. My eyes traveled down to his hand that was still on the doorknob. I saw him twist it, and wrench the door open.

I nearly stumbled backward at the force. Preoccupied with trying to balance myself, I heard him murmur, "Apologies."

When I righted myself, he'd left and it wasn't until fifteen minutes later, when I stopped feeling sorry for myself that I was no closer to the truth than I had been that I'd eavesdropped on his sleep talk.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Yoo, as usual favs/reviews/follows anything is appreciated. I appreciate it!**

**I expect we'll be moving away from Ancheim soon by the next chapter. So for those who hated this dusty ol' town, sorry! Next stop... Florem!**

**It's fun hearing you guys guess as to who the person Alternis wants to kill. So far the primary guesses are Edea and Agnès it seems, which is logical. I won't give away any answers except to say that even though this is about Edea largely, Alternis has his own story (Sometimes I wish I was writing this from his point of view. That would be interesting hearing whatever he really thinks about Edea's crazy schemes, eh?)**

**So many storylines, not enough time! Updates might be slower considering I'm doing a lot of writing in school too, now that that's started. Please be patient. I'll still try to update at least twice a month, if not more!**

**Again, thanks for supporting me and getting this past 3.5K views! Y'all rock!**


	10. The Wisdom of a Sage

**Thank you for the reviews and feedback, guys. I'm so happy, I could tearbend ;_;.**

**...And apologies for the long delay. I had to write a huge paper, and then I needed a break after that. So I took some time off writing (not entirely, because school but for this, I did.) and now I'm ready to continue.**

**To the anonymous reviewer, a fan, since I can't respond to you personally, I will do so here. First of all, congrats on finishing the game! I appreciate you taking your time out to review my story. I also want to thank you so much for your questions and clarifications. As far as Edea realizing her attractions towards Alternis, I believe she is slowly starting to come to that realization. Edea is a very stubborn girl as we all know, so it might take some time. However, once we reach Florem and get integrated into its culture, this process will be quickened as opposed to Ancheim. You'll also see her realization a lot more in this chapter. Don't want to spoil anything, but you'll see it within the first part of this chapter.**

**Secondly, as far as Edea confronting Alternis about how Eternia wasn't the cleanest nation either in the way it dealt with things... I really want to thank you for that because I know I thought about it while I was first writing Edea and Alternis's interactions, but - and this is embarrassing - I totally forgot to put it in. Alternis's extremist views on Crystalism however is something that is central to his character. As you're well aware, he also has major flaws and that happens to be one of them. He's stubborn in a sense that, even though he knows he might be wrong in his opinions, he still likes to be right and in control. Even though this is written from Edea's point of view and it is about her, I really wanted Alternis to have his own plot and characterization, rather than him just serving as a love interest. Unfortunately, because I'm writing from first person, there's only so much of him I can show, but hopefully Florem will show him a little more!**

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews guys! Can't believe we're past 40 reviews and over 4 K views! (Also sorry for this long A/N. Shutting up now!)**

* * *

_Dear Tiz,_

_It's been a really long time since we last exchanged letters. I know you're probably busy with rebuilding with Norende. Let me know if you need any help with that - I'll try getting Father to send a few people to help you out. How are the preparations going anyway? What about Egil? You know, I used to find his presence a little annoying but now I miss that guy. He was quite a trooper and, when all is said and done, he really came through for us. Tell him I said hello._

_As for me, I don't know if you're getting any reports on what I've been doing so far. Essentially, I'm in charge of rebuilding Eternia's relationships with the rest of Luxendarc. It's a daunting task, but I'm trying my best. My first stop was Ancheim, and I got to see Agnès. She's busy but lonely. I suppose that is the price she has to pay. Her only close friends were the acolytes who are now dead. Now all she has is you and me, since Ringabel no longer exists in our world. I think she's cheered up a bit since I've met up with her, but we all know who she really needs is you._

_Tiz, I know that you haven't been writing to Agnès. She's worried about you. I don't know the reason for your silence, but I do know it's unlike you to keep quiet. You have always acted with Agnès's best interests at heart and I know you are never too busy to write to her. She's a little hurt that you haven't been writing to her and she won't admit it, but I know she misses you deeply. And I'm sure you miss her deeply as well. You don't have to tell me the reason why you're not communicating with her. But I don't want our friendship to end. You and Agnès are two of the few people left in Luxendarc that I really care for and would do anything for. _

_If you feel up to writing me back, then please direct your mail towards Florem. I know this was sent from Ancheim, but I'll be leaving this place soon. My work here is done and if you are paying attention to the news going around, you'll see what I've been trying to do. I just hope that you approve. I really could use your advice and support. You always know the right thing to say._

_With love,_

_Edea Lee_

* * *

I had finished packing everything. All I needed was to say my goodbyes to Dominus before I boarded the ship with Agnès.

I also had to send a farewell towards Durrah, Farooq and Aziza. I didn't particularly mind saying goodbye to Aziza or even Farooq, but being in the same vicinity as Durrah was absolutely exhausting.

But Dominus had insisted upon it. "You and Agnès started this so you have to see it through. Not sending them off will make it look as if you do not endorse the representatives. People want to see you backing up your claims towards a more peaceful empire."

I sighed. I knew he was right, but every time I saw Durrah the image of her just being with Alternis rankled me. Agnès may have been onto something thinking this was just jealousy, but I had my suspicions that Durrah was doing it on purpose to rile me. Only three days had passed since I'd formally met her and in those three days, every time I crossed paths with her she was usually with Alternis practically pressed up against him each time.

It was completely different from the way I felt whenever Ringabel chased women or women chased Ringabel. I'd been annoyed at his flirtatious ways, but I'd accepted that that was who Ringabel was. My annoyance towards him was more of a rote action because _his_ actions towards women were often rote in itself.

But as far as I knew, Alternis had only really paid attention to me as a woman, and nobody else. The tables had turned now though. Ever since that day he'd stiffly apologized to me and left with no answers, we were avoiding each other. Something had shifted within me when he apologized. Well, shifted was the wrong word; snapped was more appropriate.

I'd made the decision shortly afterward that I had to let go. I couldn't handle having my hands tied with both him and the world; I needed to choose one. I wasn't even halfway through with my journey, and I needed to hasten the pace.

Besides, he had Durrah anyway. Durrah who had the perfect body, the perfect quips, the perfect face... Durrah, who I wanted to tackle to the floor and punch repeatedly in the face until I broke her nose-

"You'll tear your lovely dress if you keep pulling at it like that," Aziza said, startling me from my dark thoughts.

_I do not wish to kill her. She can be with Alternis all she wants_, I reminded myself, taking deep breaths before facing Aziza with a bright smile. "If my lady pleases, what can I do for you?"

Aziza's smiled. She was really tiny and ancient. With a hunched back, she was even shorter than Agnès who was already petite. It felt strange having to crane my neck down that much to address her. "You do not have to be so polite to one such as old as I, dear. You must be busy. People often are when it comes to the elderly."

Though her words were sad, her tone and demeanor was still warm and kind. I could see why people liked Aziza a lot and looked up to her. She had a way of speaking that commanded people to listen to her. She may be frail and soft-spoken but I knew she used these to her strength. "I will make sure that doesn't happen when you're on Grandship," I promised.

The old lady smiled, and patted my hand. "You are a kind woman, Edea but you seem troubled."

I felt the smile on my face freeze. "Not at all."

At that point, Durrah walked in with Farooq, Alternis and Agnès. Durrah shot me a smug look, which I yearned to fix by throwing something at her face.

"Edea dear, you just tensed," Aziza whispered to me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I dropped my hand from hers. "Fine," I growled, carefully averting my gaze from Alternis who was also looking everywhere but at me. "Thought a fly was bothering me. Turns out, it's even worse."

"Shall we head to Grandship to see then?" Agnès asked, once they all approached us. I nodded and we set off at once. Agnès was up in the front with Dominus and Farooq, while Alternis was with Durrah. I brought up the rear, allowing Aziza to use me as a partial crutch. Grandship as well as the Eschalot II was parked right outside the kingdom which meant that the streets were lined up with curious onlookers and people who were celebrating their going.

I almost felt sorry for leaving Ancheim as I walked through its dusty streets; its people had grown on me and I'd gotten used to the tick-tocking of the city. I may never get used to the unbearable heat, but this place would always hold a place in my heart. "I can see why you love this place so much. It took me awhile, but I think I get it," I told Aziza.

"My people may not be the most beautiful like Florem's, or the most courageous like Eisenberg's, or the most intelligent like Eternia's, but we are honest, hardworking people," Aziza said as she navigated through the crowds. "We put our hearts and souls into the things that we create and we take pride in that. It is why I have called this place my home for so long."

I nodded. I wished that Alternis could see that these people went beyond their religion; they were not Crystalists who were corrupted by their faith. They believed in Crystalism fervently, and used that faith to further themselves in life. I couldn't understand how Alternis didn't get that, that there were bad people in any kind of group. The Crystalists in Eternia were horrible, sure, but so were we towards the rest of the nations.

I felt a swell of pride looking at them cheering us on. I smiled and waved. It'd been a long time since I felt so happy. _If I could feel like this sometimes as a ruler, perhaps being one is not such a bad thing after all_. I'd worked hard for this moment; we all had. Our mission was far from over, but this was the first time I felt like things were finally being set in motion.

By the time we reached the outside of Ancheim, people had clambered on the walls to see us off, as nobody but us were allowed outside the kingdom for security purposes. They waved and cheered from afar, calling out the Agnès, Dominus Harena and the three representatives. A few times I'd even heard _my_ name, which was strange, though not unpleasant by all means.

"Well, I suppose this is farewell," Agnès spoke. "May the blessings of the Crystal be upon you three, and may they guide you to making the right decisions on Luxendarc."

Farooq bowed to her, looking uncharacteristically modest. "And may the blessings of the Crystal protect you, Wind Vestal. You are our last remaining link to the Crystals." It was really something when even Farooq, out of all people, was not wary of Agnès and spoke to her with kindness. I suppose Agnès had that sort of effect everywhere she went. Heck, I'd even fallen for it the moment I talked to her. She had so much charisma and charm, and she wasn't even aware of it. She was a born leader. I, on the other hand, had to work hard to be liked.

Aziza didn't bow, but she took Agnès's hand and kissed it. "You are a strong woman, my child. Never forget that. Do not forget to take care of yourself sometimes too." She turned to me and said, "You too. You both might be leaders but that does not mean you must sacrifice who you are. Rest and don't forget to keep those you trust close."

Farooq scowled at me. "You're not as bad as I thought, Lee girl but I suggest you work harder."

At this point, I knew it was as good a compliment as I'd ever get from Farooq. "Your sentiments are appreciated. I'd only expect the same from you."

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Alright."

I turned to Durrah, who was whispering something into Alternis's ear. "Bye, Durrah. It was fun," I said, though I made sure she didn't think I thought so at all from my tone.

She ignored me, and instead pulled Alternis into an embrace, burying her face into his neck. My eyebrows shot up at this, but I prepared to look away. I was _so_ not going to ogle at them anymore.

But then she raised her head and _kissed _him. On the lips. And I'm not talking about a simple peck. Her lips were locked onto his firmly and then I saw her mouth open.

She was _Frenching_ him.

In front of me.

My jaw dropped. Alternis seemed shocked for a moment, then put his arms around her, and dipped her, so that he was the only person holding her from falling. I watched them kiss for a second longer until he finally tapered the kiss off. He kissed her once on the cheek gently, and then stood her upright. She was blushing furiously, but had a very pleased look on her face.

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen.

He had just _kissed _her.

The image had now burned itself into my memory. A new slew of white, angry unanswered questions sprung up in my mind. Was that his first kiss? Where had he learned to be so romantic?

_Why did he kiss her?!_

I noticed I was glaring at them, so I hastily rearranged my expression so that Agnès wouldn't catch me and call me out on it.

And most importantly, the question that went through my mind: So... was it really over between us then?

_Alternis...! Alternis is perfectly capable of doing whatever he wants_, I argued with myself. _It's not like he ever really saw me in that way anyway. And anyway, I rejected his proposal sort of when we fought. Still, how is he able to kiss somebody so soon after proposing to _me_?_

Still, I imagined him doing the same thing to me, bending over me to kiss me and I felt a curl of desire stretch out within me. Where had that come from? I felt my face flush at the idea. Hastily, I turned to Dominus Harena and Agnès who were discussing the food on the ship and how it had excellent quality.

Vaguely, I smiled, thinking about the Drunken Pig, and trying to forget about what I'd just fantasized. I'd spent a lot of great times inside that tavern with Tiz, Agnès and Ringabel. Things seemed almost easy back then compared to now. I was well equipped to take down beasts and following Agnès's decisions, but being an actual leader was far more difficult. Not to mention, Alternis was so much more complicated than Ringabel was ever to me.

"You miss it, don't you?" Dominus said, nodding towards the ship. "The thrill of adventure, being on the front lines."

"Yeah," I confessed, uneasily. "Is that bad? The only reason I ever felt useful was because I was a warrior. But now..."

"Wars are easy to start. It's the clean up that's the hard part," he said, toeing the sand with his slippered foot. "It is meant to be hard so do not think you're not fit for this role."

I wiped my forehead, a little startled at his compliment. Though Dominus was gracious and helpful towards me, he hadn't really said that I should continue on this path. This was probably the first time he'd ever given me a compliment on what I was doing. In a way, he was kind of like Master Kamiizumi; helpful and kind, yet reserving compliments until I really needed to hear it. "Thank you," I said. "For making it a little easier on me."

He turned to me, tugging his beard and frowning a little, as if lost in thought. "I do not say this out of arrogance, but you are correct. The people really respect the Wind Vestal and I, which is why I think your plan worked. You are headed to Florem next where the Matriarch does not hold as much sway over her people and if my reports are correct, especially not after the Blood Rose Legion left their mark there. It will be far more difficult to get Florem's women on your side unless you appeal to them directly, rather than with endorsements on mine and Agnès's part."

I realized he was right. Simply going to the Matriarch wouldn't be enough. I needed to make them notice _me _as a capable leader. But how could I do that when the place was filled with women who only cared about outward beauty? I never thought of myself as ugly, but I thought I looked okay. And I was decent at putting on make up, but I knew I didn't hold a candle to a lot of the girls in Florem.

Agnès might be able to do it, I thought. She was naturally pretty and had feminine curves that I clearly lacked. The only problem was that she absolutely refused to be made up, believing that dyeing her hair, or putting on make up or wearing anything fashionable would compromise her beliefs as the Wind Vestal. My eyes drifted over to Durrah who was still whispering to Alternis. My eyes lingered on her made up hair, her winged eyeliner and lastly to her shiny, plum lips.

_No_, I thought firmly. I would see Durrah off, no matter what. She was _not_ coming with us to Florem. Avoiding Alternis was enough on my plate.

Briefly, I thought about the Bravo Bikini that Mother had stored into my clothes and blushed. Agnès had mentioned stopping by Yulyana's place on the way to Florem. If I could get him to hem it to my measurements (as it was meant for Agnès, the bra was far too big, and the bikini was a tad bit too small) then maybe _I_ could...

"Theo," I barked. Theo, who had just come off the boarding ramp of the Eschalot ran towards me, curtsying clumsily. "Is the ship prepared?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, it's time to board. Set a course for the Yulyana Woods."

"The Yulyana Woods?" Alternis asked, evidently overhearing us and breaking our silence between us for the first time. "Why?"

_Oh, now you want to talk? After you just locked lips with that... woman! _I felt my anger flare up. I didn't think I'd ever reach a point where I wouldn't be angry at Alternis. Coldly, I asked, "Are you questioning your leader?"

I felt his confusion switch to anger as well on my words. "No, Angel," he spat, using the term of endearment like it was a curse. It was an unconvincing act. Ringabel would never have displayed that much anger and disrespect towards my face. "Not at all." I felt a little guilty at being that harsh towards him, but not enough to do anything about it.

I shook Dominus's Hand one last time, waved a farewell, and then began to climb the ramp, not looking at Alternis as I passed him by.

* * *

It had been an hour since we took off, and I'd retired to my quarters since, drawing on what I remembered in Florem. I personally had enjoyed Florem as a city more than any of the other places I had visited. Unfortunately, a large bulk of my worst memories existed here. Florem reminded me strongly of the Blood Rose Legion, and with it came the the fact that I'd had a hand in killing the Venus sisters. I'd never been particularly close to Artemia or Mephelia, but killing them had truly marked the fact that I was betraying Eternia. I hadn't felt as horrible killing Heinkel or Ominas because I hadn't known them that well. But Artemia and Mephilia were not only sisters to Einheria, she'd also deeply cared for them and I'd murdered them...

And then I'd killed Einheria too. My closest female friend, and best matched rival when it came to Kamiizumi's students. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to rid myself of the memories. The guilt would never go away. Agnès, Tiz and Ringabel would never understand how I felt about this; they had never had to make the conscious decision to kill those they'd loved. It was true, that Agnès had been forced to kill Airy, but the cryst-fairy was somebody that she hadn't known for as long as I did the people I killed. I'd gone so far as to prepare myself to kill my own father and if he hadn't buckled down, I probably would have done it too.

A strange thought crept in my head: Was I really any different from Ouroborous when it came to my ideals? I'd followed them so strongly, I'd killed many people in the process, people that I loved who had tried to stop me.

I took a deep breath, and turned to the information spread out on my bed, trying hard to push the troubling thought away. I would not accomplish anything if I kept thinking about it. Those thoughts were for the night when I had nightmares.

I couldn't rely solely on the reports I'd gotten. Florem might have changed slightly, but I'd gotten reports that the Spring Festival was fast approaching and that each year, the Spring Festival held another pageant that held a lot of sway over public opinion. I bit my lip for a moment, poring over the Spring Festival's history.

It was an ancient tradition, like the Beauty Contest, that was born alongside Florem. But while the Beauty Contest was to celebrate the most beautiful woman, inside and outside, the Spring Festival was a sacred festival that honored beauty in all forms. It also celebrated rebirth, and mating. My elbow nearly slipped off the table at that, but I quickly regained my senses. Men from all over Luxendarc, married and unmarried, visited Florem during this time because there was a _lot_ of coupling going on, and the festival lasted a week. Disgusted, I pinched my nose for a moment. In Florem, marriage was considered almost a scandal. You simply did _not_ latch onto a man for the rest of your years. But mating with a man unmarried was a different story; how else would they keep Florem's population intact when the town consisted only of women? I found the concept so strange and foreign. I made a mental note to get used to the idea before we docked in Florem. It wouldn't do if I made a disparaging comment towards this practice.

I sighed, lost in thought. The Spring Festival also crowned a Spring Queen. Usually it was the matriarch, but because the matriarch no longer held much sway over the town anymore it would most likely go to the most popular girl in town. I pursed my lips. With the Spring Festival starting in two weeks, there wasn't a lot of time to make mine or Agnès's mark.

A hesitant knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Who is it?" I called out briskly.

"Theo, ma'am," he said, and sounded almost apologetic, as if he knew he'd just interrupted me. "Er, we're fifteen minutes away from landing at Sage Yulyana's house."

I paused, processing the news. "Who sent you?"

A slight hesitation. "Nobody," he said quickly, which confirmed everything for me.

In Ancheim, Alternis would have come himself. Now, he'd sent Theo. I fisted my hands into the dress I was wearing, trying not to feel the weight of his absence crush my insides. Well, so be it then. If he wanted to give me the cold shoulder too then I would give it right back to him.

I quickly filled a bag with various items, preparing to get outside. I rummaged through my bag of asterisks, and found the Knight one and let its magic engulf me. Then, I went to find Agnès. I didn't plan to spend too much time here, so I figured it would be best if only she and I went to his house and left everybody else back at the ship.

I found her in the docking bay, speaking to one of the guards. She was wearing her Spirit Master garment, and looked quite intelligent with her glasses on. Agnès had always been quite an expert when it came to White Magic. It made me envious because I had no aptitude for magic at all compared to everybody else. I'd had to stick with the sword or axe, which was apparently the only thing I was good at. My spells never came out as powerful as Agnès's did and Ringabel had always teased me about that, saying White Magic could only be wielded by those with feminine hands. I'd promptly kneed him in the groin for saying that.

"Ready to go?" I asked Agnès who nodded.

I started for the ramp, when she said, "Wait, um, isn't Alternis supposed to follow you?"

I pressed my lips tightly together, wishing that I was wearing Dark Knight armor so that my face wouldn't betray the strange mixture of anger and sadness that I felt. The truth was, I was actually a little used to Alternis being at my side. But I'd be damned if I asked him to guard me. "I think we'll be fine on our own. You can heal and I can hack and slash. We'll be unstoppable! Besides, that old coot's house isn't too far away."

Agnès bit her lip. "If you're certain."

I turned to the guard Agnès had been talking to. "If Alternis asks if we've left already, tell him we have and that he is to remain on board and assume full command until Agnès and I return. If we are not back within the next day, you may send a search party. But I don't think it's necessary."

He saluted. "Very good, ma'am."

My armer clinked as I made my way down the ship. Next to me, Agnès's lab coat whipped about her as she hurried to catch up with me. "Edea, are you and Alternis arguing again?"

I rubbed my forehead. "What was your first clue?" I grumbled.

We started towards the Yulyana woods. It was hot and slightly humid, but thankfully not as bad as Ancheim's heat. Anything was better than that.

"Well, I thought perhaps it was because he, well, he was... _intimate_ with Durrah," Agnès said, blushing furiously as she said it. I had to grin; she was too adorable. I don't think Agnès ever had time for boys, or really cared much for them at all until she met Tiz. She could tell me I was jealous and had feelings for Alternis all she wanted, but at the end of the day, she was a lot more innocent and nervous when it came to this kind of stuff. I doubt she'd even kissed a boy.

In this sense, I had the upper hand. I was still a virgin, but because Master Kamiizumi's dojo was mostly comprised of boys, I'd had my fair share of trysts in the physical affection department. I'd kissed boys before, so I didn't mind talking about it. But I never really loved anyone of them the same way I had Ringabel or even Alternis.

...Not that I was in love with him or anything.

"I'm not mad he kissed her," I said. "He can do whatever he wants." _Lies, Edea. All lies!_ But it wasn't all lies, I tried to convince myself. After all, we were already on icy terms before that.

"Then what is it?" Agnès asked. "What are you mad at him for this time?"

I faced her, biting my lip. I hadn't told her about what I'd overheard him say in his sleep. And suddenly I had to wonder. I couldn't believe that this whole time I didn't think about it before.

Perhaps the reason why Alternis refused to tell me what that dream was about and who he was trying to kill...

It couldn't have been me because Alternis wouldn't kill me. I was the Grand Marshal's daughter. He respected my father too much to do that.

So he wouldn't kill me. But on the other hand he had tried to kill another girl before multiple times. My heart was racing as my mind strung it together.

_He'd tried to kill..._

"Agnès," I breathed.

"What? You fought over me?" she asked, completely oblivious to the conclusion I just came to.

I couldn't tell her yet. Not when I wasn't certain. "I don't want you hanging out with Alternis alone," I said, injecting as much solemnity in my voice as I possibly could. Agnès gave me an amused yet exasperated look. "I'm serious Agnès. Don't go near him."

Agnès's brow creased between her eyebrows when she frowned. "What is this about?"

"I..."

I was jumping to conclusions right? A chill ran down my back. Alternis _knew_ that Eternia was offering Agnès protection and that Father was fully supporting me in aiding Agnès in finding new vestals. He wouldn't be so reckless.

...Except that he was so blinded by his hatred for Crystalism. I wanted to know why Alternis seemed more prejudiced against Crystalism than even my father. I wanted to ask him, but I realized I wasn't speaking to him. I gritted my teeth.

But if my suspicion was correct, then I would _have _to confront him regardless. The question was when, or even if he would respond to my questioning.

Agnès suddenly smiled slyly, playfully. "Edea Lee, you're not _jealous_ are you? Of even me? I do not think Alternis cares very much for me, after all."

_No!_ I wanted to shout, but I realized that if I didn't want to tell her the real reason, this would probably be the only excuse Agnès would accept. "Um," I responded weakly. This was embarrassing, but it was necessary, I reminded myself. "Please, just don't."

"I think you are blowing this far too out of proportion, Edea," Agnès said, and this time she truly did sound exasperated. "Your jealousy is getting a little out of control. It's making you look quite batty."

_I hope so_, I thought desperately. Instead I shrugged my shoulders.

Despite changing into my Knight asterisk, it was absolutely unnecessary because we didn't encounter any monsters on the way to Sage Yulyana which felt strange. Now that the balance of the dimensions were righted, the monsters seemed a lot more at peace especially in Yulyana's woods. "I didn't think I'd miss Yulyana," I said as we approached his cottage.

I wasn't a huge fan of Yulyana, but I had to respect the things that he did for us. He may have been a perverted old codger who insulted my cooking (which was totally unwarranted; my cooking was great) but if it weren't for his great wisdom, foresight, and powers, we would have been dead and Ouroborous would rule everything.

"You often don't know who you'll miss until they're gone," Agnès said, a mournful note on her sweet voice. At first I thought she was talking about Tiz, but then I realized that she always knew she'd miss Tiz even before they actually parted ways. This sounded like whoever she was talking about, she would never see again. I knew because I felt that way whenever I thought about Ringabel.

Who I admittedly hadn't thought about much lately. I just didn't have enough time. Guiltily, I tried to remember the last time I thought about him and failed. It wasn't that I didn't _truly_ forget about him, just that he was no longer the most freshest thing on my mind. Was this what people meant when they said time healed all wounds? Perhaps the wound that his memory left in my mind was slowly turning into a scar.

"Edea is it horrible that I-" Agnès began, but before she had a chance to finish the Sage's door opened and the tiny man himself came out.

"Well, I must have died and gone up to heaven for this pleasant sight," Yulyana said, grinning widely through his beard. Ugh, I'd forgotten how lecherous he'd sounded. "To what do I owe this delight to?"

"We just wanted to visit you," Agnès said, smiling serenely. I was surprised at how quickly her face transformed. Just moments before, her face had looked troubled, almost shameful. Now it looked calm. I wondered when Agnès had acquired such mastery over her facial expressions, but then I realized it was something she was forced to learn these past few months. Now that she was a public beacon and unofficial leader of Crystalism, it made sense that this was one thing she had to learn whether she wanted to or not.

"And I was wondering if you could alter this," I said, stuffing my knapsack into his hands.

"Edea, a few polite manners would be nice," Agnès hissed under her breath.

I shrugged. I didn't particularly deign any sort of politeness to a man who unashamedly stared.

The sage opened up the drawstrings, completely unaware of our exchange. I saw the wrinkles in his brow crease deeper as he raised his eyebrows at its contents. "You want _me_ to alter the Bravo Bikini for you? But... why...?"

"Perhaps you'd better let us in," I suggested.

"By all means. I'll make us some tea," he said, ushering us into his house.

I took a seat next to Agnès by a window in the kitchen. Despite the fact that I wasn't overly fond of Yulyana as a person, I absolutely loved his house. It was spacious, but not _too_ spacious, and there were a lot of homey elements. I'd lived in a cold, dank castle for half my life and my living quarters as Master Kamiizumi's dojo were sparsely furnished. But Yulyana's house showed the kind of person who lived here. At the back was his workspace for sewing clothes. There were racks of beautiful and strange garments and strips of cloth everywhere. This house, set in the woods with a stream right in front of it was the very home I'd love to live in, if I could.

But obviously that wouldn't happen for a long time. If I were Eternia's next leader, I'd live in Central Command. I frowned.

"Don't frown too deeply; you're far too young to have any sort of wrinkles on your face, dear," he said, handing me a cup of tea. That only made me frown deeper. When I drank the tea, I nearly spat it out.

It wasn't unpleasant, but because I was used to having mine with milk and sugar this was strange. Noting my expression, he smiled knowingly. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"How did you...?"

"I can only imagine that all Heroes of Light have not been," he said. "Regardless, this tea should help you sleep a little better. It's a stress reliever that bars the drinker from dreaming but I caution you; it can only do so much."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

He stroked his beard and took a seat opposite to us, taking a long sip of his. "You four have been through so much for the past few months. You've traveled long distances, across different dimensions and relived some of your worst horrors multiple times. You have been through so much in so little time that it's understandable that the stress of it is finally catching up. Soldiers often have this once they've seen battle. What you're going through is a sort of post-traumatic stress disorder. I'm not sure why it only manifests when you're asleep because usually it only manifests when something triggers it. Perhaps you are simply blessed. Who knows? But there's no easy way to overcome it, that I'm sure of. You must find the way through it within yourself."

I hated answers like that, because I'd suspected it all along. There was no easy way out of this. With all the magical, medical developments that existed in Luxendarc there wasn't a lot of leeway when it came to curing the mind. I sighed. "Thanks for your help anyway."

We chatted for awhile. Sage Yulyana already appeared to know what we were up to. "As far as finding the vestals, Agnès, I believe it will not be that difficult. The Matriarch of Florem has already found a suitable match for the new Water Vestal. I have seen the child as well, and it seems that she would be adequate so you have a head start there."

Agnès looked startled. "Is that so?"

"I assume you may have come across the child in other dimensions. The Matriarch keeps this child very close to her."

Now that I thought about it, I remembered who Yulyana was talking about. There _had_ been a child in the Matriarch's quarters. She'd been plain, ordinary, compared to the rest of Florem's women but the Matriarch had been utterly convinced she'd be the next Water Vestal. I didn't know how the Matriarch would even be that certain of it, but we'd know for certain once Agnès had a chance to examine the child properly.

Sage Yulyana turned to me. "I can already guess at why you've given me this garment to alter. You've got a long road ahead of you. It won't be easy to pull the women of Florem out of their superficial stupor. I suggest you use those around you as best you can." He studied me, and I felt weirded out. Not because he was checking me out - because Yulyana did that often - but because he was regarding me seriously. He'd mostly paid attention to Agnès and sometimes Tiz, but didn't really care much for me. Now he was imparting some of his advice on me.

He finished the last of his tea and got up, tottering towards the kitchen sink. His small frame looked deceptively fragile, but I knew that taking his asterisk had been our hardest fight after Ouroborous and Airy. "You're taking that boy with you, aren't you?" he asked.

"Which boy?" I asked. I tentatively took another sip and found it wasn't _too_ horrible if a person could get past the watery aspect of it and the lack of sweetness.

"Your right-hand man. What's his name? The one who is on the Council of Six. The Dark Knight. I can never remember his name."

I grimaced. "Unfortunately," I grumbled. I wish I'd left him on Ancheim. His lack of presence while onboard was suffocating.

"I am not one to tell you how to live your life, but keep a close eye on him," he said.

I felt the hair on my arms raise unexpectedly at that. Did Yulyana know something I didn't? "What do you mean?" I demanded.

Yulyana turned around, a smile on his face. "Probably nothing. The Grand Marshal trusted him after all. Then again, the Grand Marshal put his faith in some scoundrels that only exacerbated the conflicts in Luxendarc. Still, keep a close eye on him while you are in Florem."

It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I reminded myself that I had to confront him over Agnès anyway. What a bother! Alternis was supposed to protect me and now _I_ had to keep an eye on him? I refrained from rolling my eyes.

I didn't know if I could extort any answers from him. After all, he'd already rebuffed my questions once. My heart beat slowly and painfully at the memory. I couldn't believe he couldn't trust me.

That was what this boiled down to. He wasn't comfortable with giving me answers. It meant that he thought I couldn't handle the truth or that I'd try to stop him. But he needed to see that I wasn't some spoiled princess who backed away when things got ugly. I wasn't the Edea he'd first met all those years ago.

I realized that there was no way Alternis could be the same person that _I'd_ met all those years ago either. This only served to harden my resolve; if Alternis was making a decision that I didn't agree with, then of course I'd stop him. It didn't matter how I felt about him - if I was starting to fall in love with him, or if I cared for him, or if he drove me so crazy I really didn't know _how_ to feel about him. But in the end, I knew that if this choice of his was the wrong decision then I needed to be there for him. After all, hadn't he tried to stop us so many times before from resurrecting the Crystals?

I bit my lip. Alternis had never given up on me, so I wouldn't give up on him even if _he_ was the very thing that was stopping me from doing whatever it was that I needed to do to protect him.

I looked at Yulyana. "I will."

* * *

**And that concludes this extremely long chapter in which not much happened and is not edited at all because I really wanted to get this out before I forgot about it. It's been awhile huh? Hope this long one covered the absence though. Sorry guys, I know I said Florem was this chapter, but I think I needed this necessary detour to Yulyana's house. Anyway, for sure, next chapter will have Florem. That I promise!**

**Please support my story by fav'ing/following/reviewing and sharing it with others! You guys are the greatest. **


End file.
